Love is Forever: Nolee and Randy
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: I am doing a story for each character. First up is Nolee and Randy.
1. Chapter 1: Some Enchanted Evening

Title: Love is Forever: Nolee and Randy

Plot: The story between Nolee and Randy is told in the fashion of the love is forever saga.

Disclaimer: don't own Randy.

Warning: T

Chapter 1: Some Enchanted Evening

I am sitting in the cafeteria, eating dinner with my mentor Hunter Helmsly and my best friend Dave Batista. We are talking over matches we have and just enjoying each other's friendships. That's when I see her. She has her head held high, blonde hair falling onto her pale shoulders and her ice blue eyes wearily looking around the room. Standing next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist is Kurt Angle. She smiles as me and I can't look away. There is something powerful about her and at the same time something simply alluring.

_**Some enchanted evening  
You may see a stranger,  
you may see a stranger  
Across a crowded room**_

"What are you looking at?" Dave asks me, turning to see the girl I have my eyes on. He laughs at me and shakes his head.

"What's so funny?" I ask not seeing the humor in looking at this gorgeous woman.

"She's Katana Lacroix's sister. You really don't want to mess with her. She screwed around with The Spirit Squad and now she's married to Kurt Angle. Rumor is that she's messing around on him. Not the kind of girl you want to get involved with." Dave replies.

"Yeah, she's also the one who made Mariana Thomas miscarry." Hunter says darkly.

Though they have nothing good to say about her, I do. She sits at the table next to ours and I go and sit down next to her. "Hi," I smile.

"Howdy," she responds.

"I'm Randy Orton. And you are?"

"Nolee Lacroix. It's nice to meet yeh Randy."

_**Some enchanted evening  
Someone may be laughin',  
You may hear her laughin'  
Across a crowded room**_

__I want to swoon at the sound of her voice. It's so soft and so delicate and so perfect. "I've seen you in matches. You're a good diva."

"Thanks," Nolee replies, looking for Kurt. She must have been very self conscious because she didn't want to look at me.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," I reply, smiling at her. "I'm not a bad person. I don't act like I do when I'm with Evolution."

She turns to me, eyes radiating something that I don't think should be in the eyes of a married woman when she isn't looking at her husband. "Shame yeh don't. I rather prefer bad boys to good ones."

_**And night after night,  
As strange as it seems  
The sound of her laughter  
Will sing in your dreams.**_

__I look at her with disbelief in my eyes. I can't believe what she has just said to me. I really don't advocate cheating on ones husband but god damn, she's hot. "You really are cheating on Angle!"

"Oh, puleze. Do yeh think that a guy like that could really satisfy a good country girl? I need someone who is ready at a moment's notice to please me." Nolee replies, putting a hand on my leg underneath the table.

_**Who can explain it?  
Who can tell you why?  
Fools give you reasons,  
Wise men never try.**_

__I let a cold smirk play on my lips, "You drive a hard bargain cowgirl."

She laughs, a sound that seems to be like little bells. She nods toward the exit, "Kurt's getting dinner. I can always lie to him and tell him that Vince wanted to talk to me."

"Are you suggesting I go with you to a broom closet…"

"Hell no. I may be cheatin' on my husband but I don't want to go and have to reduce myself to a broom closet. Why don't we just go to yeh locker room?" I ask.

I look at Hunter and Dave, "I have to tell them where I'm going first so they don't walk in on me."

_**Some enchanted evening  
When you find your true love,  
When you feel her call you  
Across a crowded room,**_

__Nolee nods and sits there while I walk over to Hunter and Dave. "Guys I gotta go." I smile.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asks me, eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"Well, I just got propositioned to go have a bit of fun in my locker room." I laugh. I gesture toward Nolee…and Dave slaps me in the back of my head.

"Hello! What in the hell told you accepting a proposition from Nolee was a good idea?" Dave hisses.

"The fact that I want her and what Randy Orton wants Randy Orton gets."

_**Then fly to her side,  
And make her your own  
Or all through your life you  
May dream all alone.**_

__They look at me and shake my head as I walk back over to Randy. I follow her out and I smile. This is the start of a great relationship.

_**Once you have found her,  
Never let her go.  
Once you have found her,  
Never let her go!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Chapter 2: Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Sure I had cheated on Kurt, my husband, with Randy and he had left me. But in my heart I know that I never really loved Kurt. I had used him to get over the Spirit Squad leaving me. When I was with Nicky, a member of the Spirit Squad, he was so flirtatious and so physical that I didn't have time to have a personal and thought based relationship. When I was with Kurt, he was just the opposite. He made sure that he didn't touch me until we were actually married and even when we were we didn't have much of a physical relationship. Randy isn't too much of either. He keeps a fine balance between the physical relationship and the mental relationship and when I'm with him I know what I want in life.

_**I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time**_

__Right now I'm waiting backstage for Randy to get out of his locker room. He had a very violent fight tonight with Dave Batista and he was fortunate to have won that. I was proud of him, very proud. So here I am, waiting for him to get done. As soon as he steps out of his locker room, I smile. He's wearing a tight black muscle shirt and his tattoos are showing. My favorite of his tattoos is the one of the tribal design on his right arm. I love it. Anyways, that's beside's the point. Right now he's wearing a tight black muscle shirt, tight black jeans, black buckle shoes, and a pair of black sunglasses. He looks to die for. He pretty much is. "Hey baby," he smiles, holding out a hand.

I take his hand and smile, "Hey sweetie."

_**There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity**_

__Randy kisses me on the cheek and smiles, "How is my little cupcake doing tonight?"

I blanch at the pet name, "I told you I don't like yeh calling me yeh little cupcake. I ain't a piece of food."

"But you're as cute as a little cupcake." Randy smiles at me. He puts an arm around my waist and leads me out to the limo. "Where to tonight my sweet?"

I blush as Randy opens the door for me and helps me into the limo. Though as sweet as this may seem, it's been the same for months. I'll wait for him after a match, he'll wrap his arm around me and lead me to the limo, we'll go some place nice for dinner, and then we'll go back to the hotel room for sex. The next morning I won't even find him laying next to me. Then, when I get backstage at where ever the show is that night, we'll the start the cycle all over again. For once I wish that I was more to Randy than just someone to have fun with.

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at**_

__I sigh, "We should go to a bar."

Randy smirks, a familiar light playing in his eyes. "Sure, that sounds like fun." He just sits there and stares at me like I'm going to do some sort of trick or something. I'm not just something pretty to look at. He knows that. He knows how deadly I can be when I want to be. Finally, we arrive at the bar and he helps me out. I can hear the country music blaring from inside as he opens the door for me. His boys, Ted DiBiase J.R. and Cody Rhodes are sitting at a table and they signal for us to join them. I don't want to. I want for one night, Randy and I to be an actual couple on an actual date. To my surprise, Randy leads me as far away from the two as he can. He smiles as he pulls out my chair, "Is this a good place?"

I nod, hearing the band start to play a slow song. I blush and gesture towards the dance floor, "Wanna dance?"

He smiles at me, takes my hand, and leads me to the dance floor.

_**We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around**_

__Randy pulls me tight and I inhale his masculine scent. The smell of his deodorant, he uses Ax by the way, mixed with the hormones makes me sigh. I love him. I really do. He's handsome and perfect. I let him hold me and I don't protest. Before him I would have never been caught in public being held by a man as we danced like two kids at the high school prom. But with Randy it's different. Randy doesn't make it awkward and I'm almost positive that if someone was going to make a rude comment, he'd hit them and hurt them. Before I know it the first song has ended and we're going into the second. And after that we go into the third and then fourth. We are lost in each other's eyes and not even Ted and Cody can tear us away from each other. I like it. Softly I sigh, "Thank yeh Randy. I don't think that tonight could have been any better."

He turns to me, "It could be."

_**And around**_

_**They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends**_

I laugh, "How could tonight possibly any more perfect Randy?"

He takes my face in one of his hands and softly kisses my lips. This is something new for me. Though we have gone as far as to have sex, Randy has never kissed me. He's always considered it to be to personal for a woman who was already married to do. I mean, c'mon, if we have sex then we should have kissed. But that's neither here nor there. The point of the matter is that those perfect kissable lips are claiming mine and I sigh. His tongue darts against my teeth, silently requesting entrance to my moist depths. I sigh and before I know it, we're full fledged French kissing. After a while he breaks the kiss and smiles at me, "That's how tonight could get more perfect."

_**When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Everybody swears we make the perfect pair**_

__I smile as I let a few tears drop down my face. "I…I love yeh."

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" he asks, terrified that he's hurt me or made me upset.

"I wanted this moment to last forever. I love yeh Randy and I dreamed of the day that yeh would actually treat me like I was more than just a booty call for you." I smile. I don't care who sees me bearing my heart and soul to him. I love Randy and I always will. The world deserves to see how much I love my man. I mean, I showed love for Nicky every time I went to the ring dressed in that god awful cheerleaders outfit and I showed love for Kurt every time I wore that god awful red, white, and blue top. The least I can do for the man of my dreams is let him know how much I love him and dream of being more to him.

_**But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know**_

He wraps his arms around me and asks, "You really thought that that was all you meant to me?" He sounds concerned.

I nod, "Yeh never show up until after the show and then what do we do? We go out to dinner just so yeh can wine and dine me before we go back to yeh hotel. I've always wanted more with yeh and yeh just don't seem to understand that."

He smiles, tipping my face up so that I can look him in the eyes. "You have always meant more to me than that. I've risked life and limb to make sure that you can be happy. I never meant for you to feel like that and I hope you never feel like that again." He slips off the ring that he wears on his right hand and smiles, "Until I can get you a real ring would you wear this so that you can be reminded of exactly how much I love you?"

I smile and slip it onto my right hand, "Whenever I feel down, I'll look at this ring and remind myself of how much you love me."

_**I just wanted you to know  
You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes**_

__He smiles as he walks me out of the bar, "Now, would you like to go on up to my hotel room."  
I nod and for once I don't feel like I'm nothing to him.

_**And I won't know where I'm at  
And We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around**_

_**  
And around  
And around  
They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love**_

_**  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hero Of The Story

Chapter 3: Hero Of The Story

I'm rarely ever considered a hero in my life. I've hurt people from Hunter Helmsly to Stephanie McMahon. It doesn't matter if they are boys or if they are girls. I hurt them if they get in my way. And with that being said, how can it be that Nolee looks at me like I'm some sort of knight in shining armor. Doesn't she know how bad of a person I am?

_**Every day he looks in to the mirror,  
And sees the lines that tell him time has passed.  
He wonders if he's gaining on tomorrow,  
When his yesterdays keep piling up so fast.**_

__I sit here in our hotel room, watching her sleep. It seems as if every time I find a girl like her something happens to make that girl stop loving me. Before I knew I had I.E.D. there was Stacy Kiebler. I had ruined that one by giving her an RKO after I felt threatened that she was going to leave me for The Undertaker. I hated myself for a long time for that one. Then there was Samantha. She knew about my I.E.D and I was even engaged to her. However, my being gone most of the time with the WWE and not telling her where I was going must have made her angry because I came home one day to see her in bed with a young man that had cleaned out our pool. And finally there was Kelly. She admittedly was a drunk booty call and I had broke her heart when I told her as much. But Nolee….she's different. She's not like most other girls and I can't stand to see her in pain. My hear breaks every time she's in a match and I hear her cry out in pain. It just hurts.

_**And he reads about the market  
And he thinks of all the times  
There would have been a million there  
If he'd have had a dime**_

__As she starts to wake up I go back to pretending like I am sleeping. Out of the corner of my partially open eye I see her roll over to look at me. I smile as she kisses my cheek and scoots closer to me. I hear her whisper, "Yeh perfect. I'm so glad I have you." I can feel my heart beating in my chest and I don't want to say anything least I ruin the moment for us. She closes her eyes again and falls asleep so I open mine. It confounds me how she can think of me as a hero. I've hurt so many people. I have ruined so many relationships. I shouldn't be the kind of man she is in love with. If anything I should be the kind of man she detests. I mean, for god sakes I RKO'd her mentor Jerry Lawler just for the hell of it once. If she were the one who would have attacked my mentor I would have never forgiven her. I can't see how she can stand me. But she can't see how much I need her in my life. She's the last bit of goodness I have in my heart, the anchor that's keeping me from growing cold and evil alone. I don't know why but for some reason, I can't imagine living my life without her.

_**And I guess he doesn't know  
He's worth his weight in gold  
Because the hero of the story never dies.  
Every day he tries to fix what's broken,**_

I close my eyes and I reduce myself just to listening to her breath. It's subtle and soft, sweet and surreal. She's both my best dream and my worst nightmare. She's my dream when she's like this and when she's sweet: letting herself be known and bearing her heart and soul for me. She's my worst enemy when she lets her inhibitions go and does whatever it takes to win. I know what it's like to feel warmth when she looks at me and holds me and I know what it's like to know hatred when I do something cold or say something ruthless. She loves me without caring about all of my faults. Never before have I seen a girl who is willing to forgive me for the things that I have done. I sit up as I hear her say, "Yeh don't have to pretend to be asleep."

I smile as I realize exactly how alike we are, she was doing the same thing that I was. "How long have you been awake?" I smile.

"I never went to sleep." Nolee smiles up at me. Her head is resting against my chest.

_**He tries to keep our lives in good repair.  
And tends the seams where damaged dreams were mended,  
Until you'd never know a break was ever there.  
And he'll bandage up an elbow,**_

__"So you've just been laying here."

"Pretty much." Nolee smiles. I laugh as she nuzzles my chest, "Why do yeh look so sad? Yeh look like you've been crying."

"Not crying sweetie but…I'm just thinking about things that have gone on." I smile.

"Such as?"

"How can you think of me as a hero? I've hurt people who are close to you. Hell, I even hurt the man you consider to be your mentor. If I were you I wouldn't trust nor love me."

"Is there a reason I shouldn't trust yeh?" she asks.

"No."

"And since there is no reason that I shouldn't love yeh, I pretty much guess yeh my hero. I mean, Randy, yeh saved me from a life of heartache. I had made bad choices that I was starting to hate myself for and here yeh come along to prove to me that I was worth loving. If that's not enough, yeh always there for me when I have a bad match or if I'm just having a bad day in general. Yeh sweet, loving, and all around just a good guy. I love yeh."

_**He'll sand and saw and seal.  
He'll mitre and he'll measure  
And he'll treasure what is real.  
I guess he doesn't know**_

__I smile, "And that makes me a hero?"  
"That makes yeh more of a hero than Superman or Batman were." Nolee giggles. She sits up and smiles, "Why, don't yeh think that yeh a hero?"

"If anything I'm a villain." I sigh.

"Yeh not a villain. Sure, yeh cold and caluculated and methodical at times but that just makes yeh a great fighter. Now, why don't yeh try to get some sleep."

I nod, "Sleep sounds good."

_**We hung the moon for me  
Because the hero of the story never dies  
For everytime a hero kills a dragon,  
In once upon a time and far away.**_

As she finally falls asleep, I smile to myself. So I may not be the best of guys but I'm not a villain. Either way, I'm just glad that she loves me.


	4. Chapter 4: Battlefield

Chapter 4: Battlefield

You know how all relationships have their moments? Well, for the past month now, the relationship that I am in with Randy has been having one of those moments. He's just under stress from fighting for the title…or so I thought. But now, well, I think it's a little bit more than that. I think that he's starting to get angry at me for things I don't, or didn't, do. And I can see the way he looks at me and Ted when we're having a Legacy segment. I really do think that he thinks Ted and I are seeing each other. Well, he's wrong. I would never betray his trust like that.

_**Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield**_

We're sitting in my locker room now and Randy is seething. "I can't believe you're going to go with him to his match tonight! How could you even think about that?"  
I sigh, "I'm going with him to his match because he needs someone who wants to go out there. Yeh nor Cody ever go and do nice things for him. I'm his friend and since yeh both won't, I will."

"But I have a match tonight to and you won't be able to go to both his and my match." Randy snarls.

"Baby, I can go to as many matches as ya'll have tonight." I reply sweetly.

_**One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now**_

__He looks at me angrily and says, "I don't like you getting cocky with me."

I shake my head, "I'm not getting cocky with yeh. I'm telling the truth. It doesn't matter because I plan on going to the ring with yeh and with Cody too."

"You're not even friends with Ted!" Randy protests.

I sigh, "I am friends with Ted. Yeh just are being a baby about this Randy."

"I am NOT being a baby. You're just trying to change the subject!" Randy yells at me.

"How the hell am I trying to change the god damn subject?" I shout, my anger getting the best of me. I've had it with his tirades, I.E.D or not. "I am just trying to prove the fact that I can accompany yeh and my two best friends to their matches tonight! Yeh the one who swears up and down that I'm cheatin' on yeh with yeh best friend!"

_**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now...  
I never meant to start a war**_

He looks at me and shakes his head, "You don't get it! Ted told me what you said to him!"

Now I'm dumbfounded. I have never said anything even remotely close to innuendo to Ted. "I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about!"

"Ted told me that after his match week before last that you hugged him in the hall and that he had made you so very happy!" Randy shouts. His eyes, once a gorgeous and beautiful blue gray color now hold a ruthless and demanding tone to them.

"So I got happy that he won a match! So what? I tell yeh how proud of yeh I am on a daily basis. The kid needs a little bit of a pick me up now and then. Look at how yeh and Cody treat him. He's just the odd man out. His dad didn't care like Bob or Dusty did. He didn't constantly tell his son how proud of him he was. Ted needs to hear that once in a while."

"Then why don't you tell Cody that your proud of him? I mean, the way it sounds you only tell me and Ted that. And in your mind, what's the one thing that Ted and I have in common?"  
Suddenly I see what makes him so mad and why he thinks that I have a crush on his best friend. I try to boost Ted's ego and Randy's but never Cody's. I am in love with Randy so by process of due thought, he must think that I am in love with Ted as well. "Oh sweetie, it's not like yeh think it is."

_**You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**_

__"Then what is it Nolee?" Randy asks. For the first time since he started his feud with Triple H, I see something else in his eyes. It doesn't show up much but when it does, it's very clear. Randy is afraid.

I hug him and lay my head on his shoulder, "Like I said, Ted never had the same encouragement at home that yeh or Cody did. Of all people, I know what it's like to not get the encouragement yeh think yeh deserve. I try to let Ted know not only how proud of him that I am but how proud of him that everyone else is to."

Randy looks down at me, "Then why do I get the feeling that deep down in your heart somewhere, you really do love him?"

"Randy, I'm not going to lie to yeh. I do love Ted. But it's not the same kind of love that I have for yeh. It's like when a girl meets a boy and she knows that they were destined to be best friends forever. It's like he's my little brother."

"Really?"

I nod, "Yeah. And besides, if yeh haven't figured out by now that Ted is never going to be in love with me then yeh need to get yeh eyes checked."

"Why wouldn't he love you?"

_**Why does love always feel like  
Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we can't surrender**_

"Randy, Ted's gay and he's dating Cody." I giggle.

Randy looks at me dumbfounded, "Really? I didn't know that."

I nod and smile, "It's kinda hard not to see that. They always find a way to touch each other and they are pretty much the epitome of the classic tag team turned lovers."

Randy shrugs, "Oh well. But…you swear that you're not going to cheat on me with him?" I can see a smile come to his face and I instantly know that he's sort of happy again.

"I think that can be arranged," I tease. Softly he sits down with me on his lap, "So, yeh wanted me to stay away from the ring during yeh match right?"

Randy laughs, "Oh you know it. If you came to the ring, I don't know what I would do."

_**Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no  
Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now...  
**_

Though he's joking, a part of me is still hurt. He shouldn't have assumed that Ted and I were having an affair without asking me first. I mean, I know that I don't have a track record with men but that still doesn't give him any right to say things like that. I love him and I would never do anything to hurt him, ever. Slowly I decide to ask, "Randy…why are yeh always so quick to judge?"  
He sighs and I can tell that there is something that he hasn't been telling me since day one. "Nolee….I don't have much luck with girls. They tend to find me violent, crude, and vindictive. It's just that in previous relationships every time I get a feeling about a girl and I don't act on it, the feeling tends to be right and I lose the one I love and care about. I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Suddenly I feel a little worse, "Honey…what exactly have yeh been through in yeh life? I mean, we never talk about our other relationships."

Randy sighs, "I'd rather not talk about it but…before when I had girls I got treated like I was just this piece of eye candy to be treated as they saw fit. Sure on television I have always been the strong and courageous young man but I'm not that way off of it, as you well know. I never really did anything that the girl didn't want."

"So yeh were whipped?"  
Randy nods, "And then some."

_**I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**_

"And yeh think that just because some of those other girls treated yeh like shit, I'm going to treat yeh like shit?"

"Sweetie I just…you…"

"Randy when I ask yeh this I want yeh to be brutally honest…do yeh think that I'm gonna hurt yeh like I hurt Nicky and Kurt?" When he doesn't answer I feel my heart break a little. "I see….well…I just gotta go…" I run crying out of the room.

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)**_

_**I guess you better go and get your**_

I soon find myself outside of the arena, crying with my face in my hands. I can't believe he would think that. I have never done anything to make him think that I would hurt him. I have never tried to cheat on him or hurt him so why would he think I would. I just sit there and cry to myself, knowing that no one is going to be able to trust me if Randy can't.

_**We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**_

_**  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor...  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you**_

_**  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)**_

_**  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield  
I never meant to start a war**_

_**  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for...**_


	5. Chapter 5: How You Remind Me

Chapter 5: How You Remind Me

As I watch Nolee run out of our locker room, a bit of myself dies. I didn't mean to hurt her. She's the only thing in my life that has ever been worth having. I don't want to lose her. I sit on the bench and put my head in my hands. I don't cry because I don't want to show my emotions. A real man doesn't cry, that much my father taught me. But all the while, I let the emotions build up inside of me. I want to scream, to hit something so hard that it breaks, and ultimately to let all of my emotions go in one solid act. So crying is the only way I can do it. I never meant to hurt her. I never meant to let her think that I hated her. I don't hate her. I just….part of me wonders about if someone she thought was cuter were to come into her life would I be let alone just like the others. I saw how Nicky and Kurt felt after she left them and I don't want to suffer the same fate at her hands.

_**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling**_

I look up when I hear the door open and see Ted enter. "Man, have you seen Nolee?"

My eyes flash a steely tone as I get up and storm over to Ted. Before I know it my hand has a tight hold of his throat and I'm snarling. "This is all of YOUR fault! Had you never told me what she had done then I never would have yelled at you! You can never understand what your putting me through! I should kill you right now!"

"Ran…dy…" Ted wheezes, "don't…hurt…me…not…my…fault…"

I growl as I shove him against the lockers, "What do you mean it isn't your fault!? It's all of your fault!"

"I…didn't….mean…" Ted is starting to not be able to breathe so I toss him against the floor.

"Didn't mean what?!" I scream. "Didn't mean for me to hurt her!? Didn't mean for me to accuse her of cheating on me with her!?"

"Yes…" Ted chokes, starting to get his wits about him.

I sit on the bench and let myself become weak, "It's over with her…she'll hate me…"

"No." Ted replies groaning.

_**And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry**_

__"What do you know?" I ask, my eyes dark and cold.

"I know that she loves you almost as much as I love Cody. And I know that deep in your heart the only reason you're so protective of her is that you don't want to lose her. I'm sorry." Ted replies. His eyes show a pain similar to which he feels and suddenly I feel horrible. No wonder Nolee is mad at me. Just look at how I treat my friends.

"Ted…I'm sorry…" I apologize.

"It's okay. I understand how upset you are and I will do anything to help you. I know what it's like to feel broken and defeated." Ted nods, "So, where did your princess run off to?"

I shrug, "I have no idea. All I know is that she ran out on me crying."

_**I'm always waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down**_

Ted offers a hand to help me up, "Well, lets go look for her."

"I don't think that she wants to see me right now." I sigh, "Shouldn't I just leave her alone right now?"

Ted laughs as he pulls me up, "Rule number one: when a girl storms off in tears the most romantic thing you can do is run after her and find out what is wrong with her."

"It's romantic?"

"Oh yeah," Ted nods as we leave my room, "Girls really like it when you risk your own emotions to try and save other hers. Haven't you ever seen The Notebook?"  
"Definitly not, Nolee doesn't watch chick flicks. Why?"

"Cody made me watch that movie. If you want to see into the minds of girls, I recommend you watch it." Ted nods.

"I'll put that on my list…"

_**Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no**_

__We finally find Nolee. She's sitting against the side of a building, sobbing as she hides her head in her hands. I can't believe what I'm seeing. It hurts me so bad to know that I have hurt someone I love. I don't want to hurt her. I've never wanted to hurt her. "Nolee…." I say softly crouching down next to her.

She looks up at me and says, "What? Didn't yeh hurt me enough when yeh said that I was gonna cheat on yeh?"

"I never said that!"

"No but yeh said it was a possibility!" Nolee sobs, "I would never hurt yeh. I would never sleep with anyone but yeh! I love yeh!"

We stand there together without talking to anyone and I finally say, "I didn't think about what I said before I said it. I just said it. And you know that sometimes…when I'm off my meds…I say things that I don't mean to say. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough this time…"

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no  
It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad**_

__"What do you mean sorry isn't good enough this time?" I ask, softly. My heart feels crushed and I just stand there, partially sad and partially angry.

"I've seen yeh off yeh meds. We don't argue and yeh don't say things like that. And it's yeh own fault for not taking meds. Maybe if yeh weren't too busy once in a while yeh could see the things that were right in front of yeh." Nolee says shaking her head. "Do yeh even remember what this argument was about?"

I shake my head sheepishly, "No…"

_**Cause living with me must have damn near killed you  
And this is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry**_

__"Yeh never remember anything after yeh argue with me it seems," she rolls her eyes.

"I'm being honest! You think I like not remembering what happens after we argue. I'd love to remember things we argue about but I can't. It's not my fault I was born a freak!" I shout at her.

"Yeh not a freak! Yeh a good man and if yeh could just see that for once maybe I wouldn't be leaving yeh!" Nolee shouts back.

_**I'm always waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down**_

That right there does it. "Your breaking up with me?"  
"I don't have a choice. I'm done with arguing." As a car pulls up right next to us and Cody Rhodes pokes his head out of the window, she says, "I'm sorry."  
I grab hold of her arm and look into her eyes, "Please don't do this. We can work things out. I know that we can work things out."

"I wish I could believe yeh Randy. But I've heard the same old thing all the time. I'm done with it." She gets in the car and rides away with Cody. I feel my heart break in my chest and for once I know that I've just lost the one thing I've ever really loved.

_**Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream,"Are we having fun yet?"  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no**_

_**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no no  
Never made it as a wise man**_

_**  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am**_

_**  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I'm always waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken**_

_**  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head**_

_**  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yeah, Yeah  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, Yeah **_

_**  
Are we having fun yet? Yeah, yeah  
Are we having fun yet? Yeah, yeah **_


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiven

Chapter 6- Forgiven

_**Forgive me now cause I have been unfaithful**_

_**Don't ask me why cause I don't know **_

_**So many times I've tried but was unabe**_

_**This heart belongs to you alone**_

I have never had any hope with relationships. First I was with Nicky from the Spirit Squad. That ended with me not wanting to be his play thing anymore. Then I married Kurt Angle. That ended when I told him that if he went to TNA I'd leave him. He threw my ring at me and left. Then I was with Randy. Randy was the best relationship that I had ever been in. He was sweet to me, loving to me. Then we had troubles with his I.E.D. I thought he was a monster after that but he had never done anything to purposefully hurt me. That relationship ended when I fell in love with Cody. We were engaged and then my dumb ass had to mess around with Ted, who just ended up messing around behind my back. In the long, I was used. That's why I've turned into what I am now. Instead of my beautiful ring gear, I'm reduced to wearing sweat pants and rock band t-shirts. In other words, I'm no longer the woman I was. But hopefully tonight, the night after a Wrestlemania where I was passed up for a match in favor of Snookie, that will change. I have someone I have to talk to.

_**Now I'm in our secret place**_

_**Alone in your embrace**_

_**Where all my wrongs have been erased**_

_**You have forgiven**_

__I'm walking through the hallways, looking at the superstars who are looking at me like I have the black plague. Finally I find the room I'm looking for, the name plaque on the door reading _Randy Orton. _I sigh. He probably doesn't want to see me. I've heard that he's actually been in a happy relationship with someone. But for some reason, I think everything might be okay if I talk to him. I knock on the door and stand there, clasping my hands behind my back. When he finally opens the door my breath hitches. He doesn't look any different than he ever did. His brown hair has the appearance of recently being shaved, his cold eyes peering right inside my soul as he looks at me. His broad chest is covered by one of his brown Apex predator shirts, clinging to his abs, and he's wearing black jeans. "Nolee..." he breaths, looking down at me.

"Randy..." I smile, "can...can I talk to you?"

His face lights up and he moves so I can walk into his room. "Please, be my guest."

I walk in and sit on one of the metalic folding chairs in his room. "Thanks..."

He smiles softly and polietly, "What...what do you need?"

_**All the promises and lies**_

_**All the times I compromise**_

_**All the times you were denied**_

_**You have forgiven**_

__"Randy...I came to apologize..."

He sits down across from me after bringing me a Diet Mt. Dew, my favorite soda, and himself a regular Mt. Dew. "Apologize? For what Nols?"

"When...when I broke up with you." I reply. There's a very uncomfortable silence and I look up, "I shouldn't have done it like I did and I should have stayed around to talk it out. Instead I just went away and got together with Cody. I lied to you about him and Ted being together, they were both in on that lie..."

For a moment he looks like he's going to attack me then he sinks down in his chair, "I...I remember. I remember walking in on you two...making love."

I close my eyes and then sigh, "Yeah...I remember that to. Well...I cheated on him, with Ted. I know it was a low move of me but I got my divine comeuppance when Ted cheated on me with Maryse." There are tears in my eyes and I look at my feet. "I made a mistake...lots of them..."

"Damn right you did," Randy replies, "But...I forgive you. You thought you were in love, I was a different man than you had fallen in love with."

I look at him, "You mean it?"

He nods, taking a drink of his Mt. Dew, "I went through a bad phase there for a bit. Is that all that you wanted to say to me?"

I nod, "That's all I have to say."

"Then can I give you some advice?" his voice is dark and quiet and I hear tones of both a bit of anger and a bit of softness.

_**Forgive me I'm ashamed I've loved another**_

_**I can't explain cause I don't know **_

_**No one can take your place and there is no other**_

_**Forever yours and yours alone**_

"Sure," I reply, sitting back in the chair.

"Stop moping around and don't let Ted's infidelity get to you." he replies, leaning forwards putting his hands on his knees. "I mean, just look at you. Your a shell of who you were! I hate hearing what the others say about you! I almost got in a fight earlier..." he notices what he's about to say and stops, getting up and going to his locker.

I follow him, "Why did you almost get in a fight earlier?"

He looks back at me over his shoulder before turning back to his locker, "Why do you care? We broke up remember?"

"Your ashamed of still having feelings for me?" I ask, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You hurt me so much!" he shouts, turning back to look at me. "You hurt me so much and I still have the feeling that it's my fault! I spent time contemplating suicide because of you Nolee. I should detest you...but I don't. God help me I don't hate you. If you were gonna ask me to be with you again, I'd go right back to you like a moth to the flame! I almost fought with C.M Punk because he insulted you."

I smile at him, seeing the tears falling down his face. "It's...it's not a crazy notion that we could be together again."

"Why so you can break my heart and toss me aside yet another time?" he sneers.

_**Now I'm in our secret pace**_

_**Alone in your embrace**_

_**Where all my wrongs have been erased**_

_**You have forgiven**_

"No...Randy...I was never as happy with anyone as I am with you." I smile, taking his hands in mine. "Please...give me another chance with you..."

Randy looks down at me, "You promise you won't hurt me? You won't lie to me, won't tell me that you're going to be with someone else."

I shake my head, "No, never. You always were the only man for me...I just don't see why I was so blind to it..."

Randy smiles, "And my problem with the New Nexus?"

"I'll fight at your side no matter what," I smile kissing him gently.

"And your current getup?"

"I'll change it for you, be your little viperess," I laugh.

"How about a boa constrictor? Beautiful to look at but you can crush anyone in your way," Randy smiles, laughing as he dabs at the tears that were in his eyes.

_**All the promises and lies**_

_**All the times I compromise**_

_**All the times you were denied**_

_**You have forgiven**_

I laugh, "A boa constrictor it is then babe. Now...um...do you want to take this slow?"

He nods, "I have to make sure that we don't rush it. That was part of the problem last time I think-"

"More of a problem than the fact that I was married to Kurt Angle when we started this thing?" I ask, laughing internally.

"No. That was the other thing. I was young, so were you. We shouldn't have started it when we did..." Randy replies.

I nod, "So...um...your single now?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have thought about this," Randy reiterates, sitting back down. I sit on his lap and rest my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The sound of my heart finally healing."

_**I get down on my knees**_

_**Feel your love wash over me**_

_**There will never be another **_

_**You're the only one forever**_

I look at him, "I hear it alright."

He smiles and kisses my hair, "It beats only for you little one. Only for you." He holds me and I close my eyes. I missed this. I missed him holding me as if I was the only one in the world who mattered, as if I could do no wrong. You know what? I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. But Randy? He might be the only good thing I've ever had.

_**nd you know I'm yours alone**_

_**I'm in our secret place**_

_**Alone in your embrace**_

_**Where all my wrongs have been erased**_

_**You have forgiven**_

_**All the promises and lies**_

_**All the times I compromise**_

_**All the times you were denied**_

_**You have forgiven**_

_**You have forgiven**_

_**Forgiven**_

_**Forgiven**_

_**Forgiven**_

**A/N: It has been forever since I updated on this story! I recently reconnected with how much I love Randy and thought I needed to finish up this story for Nolee and Randy.**


	7. Chapter 7: All I Ask For Anymore

Chapter 7- All I Ask For Anymore

_**It was a home run when the game was tied**_

_**A pick up truck when I could drive**_

_**One pink line when Katie said I'm late**_

_**It was a passin' grade, a pretty girl**_

Everyone in the WWE knows that I had a wife and a daughter before I got with Nolee the first time. Samantha and I were in love, very much so. But when I came home from a tour to see her in bed with the pool boy, I knew that I couldn't stay with her anymore. The following custody battle over my princess Alanna took a lot out of both of us and eventually, we ended up getting joint custody. Anytime I was in St. Louis, I would get to see my baby girl. For a while, when I was on the road, I cared about everything but that. I cared about my friends, my job, I even cared about what the divas thought of me over what was important. I felt like a high school student again. When I was in St. Louis, I only cared for Alanna and myself. I had never thought of introducing Nolee to my daughter because I didn't know how Alanna would take to her. But now that Nolee is back with me, well, I think that it's high time that I introduce my girlfriend to my daughter. God...that sounded more awkward than it should have.

Right now, I'm driving Alanna back from her grandparents house. We have a Disney, because Alanna loves all Disney cartoons, playing in the car and she's sitting in the back seat with her barbie dolls. She looks up at me and says, "Daddy, who did you say I was going to meet again?"

"My friend Nolee," I smile, looking back at her through the rearview mirror.

_**All the money in the world**_

_**What mattered then kept changin' everyday**_

_**But when bow my head tonight**_

_**There'll be no me, myself, and I**_

__She frowns, "Is it like mommy's friend Uncle Freddy?"

I have to stop myself from grimacing. Fred Roland was the man who Samantha cheated on me with. "Sort of."

"I don't like Uncle Freddy." Alanna pouts. I hated seeing my baby girl sad but I could understand it. She was still getting use to the fact that her mother and I weren't together anymore.

"You'll like Aunt Nolee," I smile softly. "She likes Disney movies just like you. Plus she likes ponies and she'll probably play Barbies with you."

"Really?" she asks, happy.

I smile, "You'll have to ask her." I pull into the driveway of the ranch that I own, the horses already put up into the barn and the crickets chirping in the woods near the house. This is what I want when I'm not on the road, my daughter and myself and possibly Nols living in a secluded area with the sounds of a country life echoing around us. I park the car in the driveway and get out of the car, going to the back to unbuckle Alanna's car seat. She sits there for a moment before outstretching her arms towards me.

"Up," she smiles.

_**Just watch my wife and kids please Lord**_

_**That's all I ask for anymore**_

_**Nowadays it's crazy how**_

_**A passin storm or siren sound**_

__I pick Alanna up and she wraps her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. I walk into the house to see Nolee sitting on the couch with Blue, my basset hound, resting his head near her feet. On the television is _Peter Pan_, Alanna's favorite Disney movie at the moment. Nolee looks back at me and smiles, "This must be Alanna."

Alanna lifts her head off of my shoulder and looks at Nolee, regarding her for a moment. "Your Aunt Nolee?"

Nolee nods, "Yes m'am."

Alanna giggles, "I'm not a m'am! I'm a little girl! M'am's are old!"

"And how old are you?" Nolee asks, making a next segueway of the conversation.

"I'm 5," Alanna holds up her hand with her fingers and thumb up in indication of how old she is.

"Wow, you're getting to be a big girl," Nolee says, the shock in her voice actually sounding genuine though her eyes twinkling tell me she's humoring Alanna. "Did you two eat dinner yet?"

I shake my head, speaking up, "No."

"Good, I was thinking we could have an ice cream dinner and sit around and watch Peter Pan," Nolee smiles.

Alanna's eyes widen and she looks at me before looking back at Nolee, "Really? We can have ice cream for dinner?"

_**Can make me drop it all and pick up the phone**_

_**To hear her say that's all okay**_

_**Is all I need to know these days**_

_**Can't wait to see their faces when I get home**_

__I smile, putting Alanna down "I guess we can if that's what my two girls want."

Alanna cheers, "Yippie! I get ice cream for dinner!"

"Why don't you run into the kitchen and pick out what you want on your ice cream," I suggest, craning my neck to glance into the other room where a variety of ice cream toppings sit on the table. She does so and I turn to Nolee, "You're serious about getting on her good side aren't you?"

"If she doesn't approve of me, we can never be a real family," Nolee says, looking away. "I...I thought that I was doing the right thing."

I put my hand under her chin and raise it to look at me, "Nolee, you're doing wonderful. I've never seen you so determined to do anything this nice."

"Yeah well when my parents died, Jerry did the same thing for me," Nolee responds. I'm silently speechless for a moment. I knew that she and Jerry were close enough that she called Jerry her uncle. I didn't know that he had taken her in. I hug her and she smiles, "What was that for?"

"I never knew..." I whisper, kissing her forehead.

"No one but me, you, Jerry, and Vince does," she replies before walking into the kitchen to be with Alanna.

_**And when I bow my head tonight**_

_**There'll be no me, myself, and I**_

_**Just watch my wife and kids please, Lord**_

_**That's all I ask for anymore**_

__I enter the kitchen to see Nolee and Alanna have made the exact same sundae: chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips, whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, and magic shell. "You eat ice cream right, Aunt Nolee. Daddy always wants me to put fruit in my ice cream and he says that vanilla is better than chocolate."

"Oh does he," Nolee smiles, "well your daddy doesn't know what's good then does he. Though, sometimes fruit is good on ice cream. Have you ever had cherries on your ice cream?"

Alanna nods, "Yes. I like cherries. But daddy likes blueberries on his."

"Ew," Nolee smiles, winking at me.

"Well you two just don't know whats good!" I stick my tongue out at them and finish fixing my ice cream: vanilla ice cream with blueberries, walnuts, whipped cream, and a single cherry on top. The three of us go into the living room and sit on the couch.

Alanna looks at Nolee and then at me, whispering in my ear, "Do you think Aunt Nolee would be mad if I sat on her lap?"

I smile and whisper back, "No, I don't think she'd mind at all."

Alanna nods and sits on Nolee's lap, who just looks at me and smiles. We all sit there, watching _Peter Pan_ before Alanna falls asleep. Nolee looks at me and I take Alanna from her. I carry my daughter up the stairs and into her room, laying her down on the bed and covering her up with the Princess blanket on her bed. I kiss her forehead and turn off the light as I walk out of the room. I walk back downstairs where Nolee is cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen. I put my hands on her hips and smile, "You made a great impression on her."

Nolee turns and looks at me after turning the water off, "You think if we take this relationship to the next level...ever...that she'll like me?"

"I'm sure of it," I nod, kissing her sweetly. So there it is, the two most important girls in my life like each other. I'm sure there are ways that this could get better but at the moment, I can't think of any.

_**Let 'em outlive me by a hundred years**_

_**Let their laughter dry up all their tears**_

_**Let 'em love and be loved back like I have been**_

_**When I bow my head tonight**_

_**There'll be no me, myself, and I**_

_**Just watch my wife and kids please Lord**_

_**That's all I ask for anymore**_

_**That's all I ask for anymore**_


	8. Chapter 8: I Won't Back Down

Chapter 8- I Won't Back Down

_**Well I won't back down**_

_**No I won't back down **_

_**You can stand me up at the gates of hell**_

_**But I won't back down**_

__For the last few weeks, Randy and I have been travelling together in his tour bus. Tonight in Cleveland, Ohio is no exception. I don't have a match tonight and I'm not feeling like going inside with the other girls and boys so I've decided to stay out in Randy's tour bus. It's fully furnished on the inside with a television, food, drinks, and a bathroom. I'm not usually anti-social. I just don't feel like getting into an argument with any of the other girls over what I'm doing. I know how much they look at Randy and want to be with him. See, us girls have a saying. If Orton's single and you've been with him already, you don't get another chance. Guess that changed for me huh?

Currently I'm sitting on the bus, drinking an ice cold tea with sweetener and eating a small 100 Calorie Oreo Cookie pack. I'm not usually into the carbs and calories thing but these actually don't taste to bad and believe it or not, Randy's a bit of a health nut. He got me hooked on these babies. The television is turned to Raw of course. I have to watch it as a superstar. "_**I HEAR VOICES IN/MY HEAD THEY COUNSIL/ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY/TALK TO ME**_..." begins Randy's theme music as song by Rev Theory. Great band and even though it's dark, I think it fits my Randy perfectly. He walks to the ring, looking Viperesque and ready for a fight. They're calling this match a "Wrestlemania Rewind" and he's fighting Rey Mysterio. Am I the only one that remembers there was a third man, my ex-husband and current TNA superstar Kurt Angle, in that match up? Apparently.

_**Gonna stand my ground **_

_**Won't be turned around**_

_**And I'll keep this world from dragging me down **_

_**Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down**_

After Rey comes out and the match beings, Randy's doing pretty good. He definitely has the size advantage over Mysterio so it's no coincidence that he's dominating this match up so far. He fings Rey into the ring ropes, carries Rey to the turnbuckle after he connects with the turnbuckle and flings back near Randy. He sets Rey on said turnbuckle, probably setting up for a top rope suplex. Rey has other plans however and Rey punches him away. Then Rey lands a seated senton. Randy gets to his his feet and runs to the ring ropes opposite Randy, who is now standing, and Randy attempts to clothesline him but Rey ducks. Rey hits the opposite ring ropes from the ones he initially hit but this time Randy is ready for him and hits a vintage move. He starts going to that dark place, that place he goes during I.E.D attacks. I have seen it many times and yet it still sends shivers up my spine. And during the past few weeks, I've seen it more than usual. The Nexus has been coming after him, relentlessly. He never lets me in the ring to help, saying I'm not strong enough. If that girl Meghan Irvine can take out the original Nexus, I'm sure I can take out this new Nexus.

I focus on the match again. Rey is on the outside of the ring, pulling himself up on the ring apron as Randy stalks towards him. He takes hold of one of Mysterio's black gloved hands, pulling him up into a DDT position and attempting to hit the moves. Rey is having none of that, managing to pull Randy so he lands with his head on the rope and his arms over the side. I know what he's setting up for. He's setting up for the 619: his finisher. He backs up far enough so that he can run towards Randy and right as he's about to land the move, Randy grabs his legs and lands the DDT he was originally going for. As he drops to the mat to slam his fists against it as he normally does a familiar and unwanted voice pops up over the speakers. "Hello Randall", I see Phil (more commonly known to the WWE Universe as C.M. Punk) on the screen. More unsettling though...I see he's right outside were I'm sitting in the tour bus.

_**Hey baby there ain't no easy way out**_

_**Hey I will stand by ground**_

_**And I won't back down **_

_**Well I know whats right I got just one life**_

__Randy stops looking at the screen wide eyed. I don't know what he's thinking but I know it must be something worrysome. Phil continues, "How ya doing Randal Kieth Orton? You know your right, I don't know what sick and twisted is," he's referencing the speech that Randy gave before the show, "but I do know that's a really nice bus and I can't wait to meet your girlfriend." Phil turns, giving a rougish wink to Randy before walking towards the bus. I get into the luggage compartment, grabbing the baseball bat that I use in case of emergencies and for actually playing baseball, ready to fight while I keep one eye on the television screen. Randy is running out here as fast as he can. It's nice to see he's so protective of me. As soon as he's backstage I turn my head. I'm ready to fight. I wait and wait and wait for Phil to try and get in here. I'm begging for it. Let the man whose made the WWE a living hell for the past few months come in here. I dare him.

Yet it never happens. He never walks in here or even tries to get in. That's when I become worried. I know I can't get a hold of Randy because he just got out of the ring, there's no way I can get a hold of him. I close my eyes, sending up a silent prayer that this isn't a trap. But I know I'm wrong. On the screen Randy has finally reached the bus and as he jiggles the handle I know it's him. Then I hear his hiss of pain echoing both on the screen and right outside.

_**In a world that keeps on**_

_**pushin me around but **_

_**I stand my ground**_

_**And I won't back down **_

__Punk has hit him with something. I open the door, my baseball bat long forgotten as I'm now more worried about Randy who is rolling on the ground in pain. "Ooh!" Phil says in triumph. He looks at me and then at Randy, getting to one knee. I see what he has in his hand, a monkey wrench. God help me, Phil has just hit Randy in the knee with a monkey wrench.

"Somebody help us!" I scream, unable to move. I know if I move, I'll just get hurt like Randy did. He wouldn't want that. He'd be even more furious if I ended up getting the same treatment that Phil gave him.

Phil raises his hands and mocks my screaming before yelling, "Shut up!" I'm taken aback at his angry outburst and I close the door, distancing him from me. He leans into Randy, "You know, right about now those voices you hear in your head are telling you you shouldn't have kicked McGuillicutty or Otunga or Mason Ryan." He's brandishing that monkey wrench in his hand and leans in even closer, "Now I don't think you'll be punting anybody in the skull at Backlash." he stands up, looking down on my love with a nasty smile on his face, "Now ain't that a kick in the head."

With a well placed curb stomp to Randy's face, he silences the hisses of pain that Randy has been making. I let out a gasp, audible over the television. I bring one hand to my mouth as I notice that Randy has stopped moving. I'm standing there, wanting not to cry because I'm a diva. The world has to see me strong. But I can't help it as a few slip out. Imagine watching the man you love get violently beaten. You wouldn't be able to stand it either. Phil looks at me, noticing my tears as he puts a hand to his mouth and blows me a kiss. The monster actually blows me a kiss. I feel like I'm going to vomit. I don't know how Lillie Guerrero can stand being married to this man. He's a monster. I know, I know Randy did the same thing to Stephanie McMahon and Hunter. But that wasn't entirely his fault. Those damn voices in his head made him do it. Phil has done this out of his own free will. He has compete control of his actions. His unbeliveable vile actions. As he walks off I finally get out of the bus, kneeling on the ground at Randy's side, cradling him in my arms. "Shh...someone will be here soon," I sooth Randy. And for gods sake I hope they will be.

Just like I hope my man wins his match at Backlash.

_**Hey baby there ain't no easy way out**_

_**Hey I will stand my ground**_

_**And I won't back down **_

_**No I won't back down **_

**A/N: Yes, I know that these are the events that happened before Wrestlemania. But in my haste I accidentally made a Wrestlemania referece earlier so I knew I couldn't make another one. Hope you like this chapter. Have a song you want to be used for our favorite couple? Send me a review or PM me!**


	9. Chapter 9: I'll Stand By You

Chapter 9- I'll Stand By You

_**Oh, why you look so sad**_

_**Tears are in your eyes**_

_**Come on and come to me now**_

_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_

__I'll be the first to admit, I took Phil Brooks for granteed. He was a Smackdown main eventer, never a Raw main eventer. Everyone knows Smackdown superstars are, as a rule of thumb, weaker than us Raw stars. When he took control of the Nexus, Nolee and I both thought he was going to pick off where Wade Barett had left off: making the lives of John Cena and Meghan Irvine hell. He didn't. No, he instantly came after me. For a while there, I was left to wonder why. What he and his Nexus could possibly want with me. Then he revealed it. I had cost him a championship. I had made him not be able to compete in a match to keep his beloved title back when I was a colder, darker person. It was acceptable, I had done the same thing to Hunter for how he had kicked me out of Evolution, how he had turned his back on me. Phil and I had never been friends so the harshness of his attacks and the attacks of his friends were as harsh as they should have been. I would have done the same thing. I took out McGuillicutty, Harris, Otunga, and finally Mason Ryan with a well placed boot to my head. They got their divine comeuppance from me. Last week, however, what Phil did only served to upset me. He attacked me in front of Nolee.

It was nothing new for Nolee to see me get beat up, oh no. She was a diva and knew that getting hurt was often part of a superstars job. She had been with me when my shoulder had been hurt after all and knew that things often went wrong in the ring. But last week was not in the ring. Last week what he did was make a threatening statement about the woman I love while I was fighting Rey Mysterio. Last week what he did was attack me after I had run from the ring to protect Nolee from his monsterous ways. Last week what he did was make an enemy by doing something that if I did it to his wife Lillie Guerrero, he would have killed me for.

_**Let me see you through**_

_**Cause I've seen the dark side too**_

_**When the night falls on you**_

_**You don't know what to do**_

After a hospital stay full of talk on if they were going to operate on my leg or not, I'm home in Missouri with Nolee by my side. She asked Vince if she could take time off to be with me and luckily he actually said yes. She's been tending to me and staying by my side like she's afraid the Nexus is going to pop out of the television set and attack me. That's one thing I can say about her, she's always been protective of me. Right now, we're cuddled on the couch, eating the microwaveable dinners she's fixed for us because Nolee is NOT a cook by any means. She barely cleans, though with injured knee she's been doing a bit more of both. I run a hand through her silky blonde hair and she looks at me. "Something wrong?"

"Just thinking about the Nexus," I reply softly. "You know, I think I should come back next week just to spite Phil."

"The doctor said a week to two weeks, Randy. Coming back that soon could be dangerous," she pouts, "I couldn't bare to see you hurt like that again." She shudders and I know why. She's been having nightmares about what Phil did to me, only worse. About what could happen if I keep up my assault on the Nexus. She's terrified they might hurt me so bad I can't wrestle for a longer time than I'm already out. Since she was hurt by Ted, Nolee hasn't had the chance for a good match.

"I know Nols. I just...haven't you ever had something that eats at your soul so bad that all you can think about is that?"

She looks at me, smiling, "It's not always a bad thing that can eat at your soul. You're in my soul..."

I smile, kissing the top of her head, "You know what I mean, something so bad that it eats at your soul."

She sighs, "Yeah I do. Remember when I caused Mari to miscarry?" Mariana Thomas, the General Manager of ours who quit when she had gotten sick of the anonymous General Manager going behind her back and setting up things she didn't know about, had once upon a time been the woman's champion and an even longer time ago been Nolee's friend. Back when Nolee was with the Spirit Squad, she had been in a match where she beat Mari for the title. What neither one of them had known at the time was that Mari was pregnant with her first baby. The match had caused Mari to miscarry and had caused an even bigger rift in their friendship.

I'm silent, not wanting to bring up any other things that were a bad time for her as sit on the couch with her. Raw is going off the air which means it's sometime after ten.

_**Nothing you confess could**_

_**Make me love you less**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

Finally, Nolee speaks up, "Randy...I was wondering about something..."

"Yes?" I ask, reclineing the couch and laying back.

"Have...have you ever had an I.E.D attack when Alanna's around?" that is a random question and I have no idea what made her think about it. I mean, I've been taking my meds so I haven't had an attack in quite a while. But it's a question that deserves an honest answer.

"No," I reply simply.

"Really? I mean, it's okay if you have as long as you haven't hurt her. I would hate to hear that you hurt your daughter."

"No, I've never had an I.E.D attack around my daughter. When I'm with her, there's nothing to be angry about." I smile, "Why ask?"

"Well...I was thinking about how much we've both grown since the last time we were together," she answers. "I wasn't a good person and you were still having major problems getting your I.E.D under wraps."

"We weren't a bad pair, just made bad choices," I correct her. "But you know what? I wouldn't change a thing about what I've done. Would you?"

She looks away, tearful, "Yes."

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**So f you're mad get mad**_

_**Don't hold it all inside**_

I sit there, unsure if I want to ask the question I'm about to, "It's me you'd change isn't it? You'd make it so I wasn't crazy."

She looks at me, "No, and your not crazy. Randy, if I could change anything about my life, I'd change what I've done. I'd change it so that you were my first, my last, my only. I'd change it so that I hadn't accidentally killed an unborn child. I'd change that I wasn't such a waste of skin."

I've never heard her talk this way and I wonder what's gotten into her all of a sudden, why she's changed from the loving young woman I know into someone who isn't happy with her own life. I can't fathom why she would hate herself. I pull her closer and hold her against me, "Nolee, listen to me, you're not a waste skin. You're not a waste of anything. Everything happens for a reason. Our breakup made us stronger as individuals didn't it?"

"Yes," she sniffles, whiping tears from her eyes.

"And you know what, I don't care that I wasn't your first. I just thank God everyday that you came back to me. That I'm not alone anymore. You changed that. I don't want a you that could have been because you didn't make certain choices, I want the you that exists. The you that wakes up in the morning ready to kill if you don't get coffee. The you that has the incesant need to watch every episode of America's Next Top Modle and Gossip Girl. The you that every night after we show each other how much we are in love curls into my arms and falls asleep. I wouldn't change that for the world."

_**Come on and talk to me now **_

_**And hey, what you got to hide**_

_**I get angry too**_

_**But I'm a lot lke you**_

She lays her head on her chest, "I love you so much Randy."

I run my hand through her hair again, "I love you to. I meant everything I said. You're my world."

"You're mine to. During the time I was apart from you...I didn't feel like me. When I was with Cody I was unnormally shy. When I was with Ted I felt like a piece of property that belonged to someone rather than being in love with him. When I'm with you, it all seems right. I can be who I am, all my little quirks still in place."

"Good," I check the television, the beginning of some movie starting to play. "You wanna head on up to bed or stay here?"

"Whats going to be more comfortable for you?" Nolee asks, "I mean, on the couch we can both have our space and you can keep your knee propped up."

"Good point," I nod.

She shifts so she can see the television, "Oooh, Blood Diamond, good movie." But I'm not focused on the movie. I'm still focused on what made the change in Nolee. What made her feel like she wasn't good enough for me. I pick up the remote with one swift movement of my wrist and turn the television off. "Hey!"

"Nolee, we have to talk." I hope my tone isn't harsh. I would hate to sound like I was mad at her. I'm not mad, just curious.

"About?"

"Those questions had to come from somewhere. Those feelings...how long have they been bottled up inside of you?"

Nolee sits up, moving her head off of my chest and getting up off the couch, her back turned to me. "Randy ..."

I sit up, wincing at the pain in my knee as I do, "Tell me Nolee. I want to hear why you think you're not good enough. If...if you're cheating again..." I can't bare to think about what I would do to myself if Nolee was cheating on me again. I love my girl, I really do.

_**When you're standing at the crossroads**_

_**Don't know which path to choose**_

_**Let me come along**_

_**Cause even if your wrong**_

"I'm not cheating again," she sits down on the window box, her back still turned to me as she gazes out at the inky black sky. "I just...I feel bad about what happened to you on Raw last week. I was ready to defend myself from Phil. I had my baseball bat in my hand. But when he attacked you, I felt so god damn helpless. If you were with Beth or Natalya they wouldn't have done tat. They would have been out there to defend you. The old Nolee would have been out there to defend you. Instead I was standing there, terrified, screaming for help." I'm silent for a moment. That's it? That's the problem about why she didn't think she was good enough. Then she says, "If I was still with Ted and that happened, I would have been hurt."

Then it hits me. The reason for the sweatpants when she first came to see me, the reason she tries to please me more now than she ever did, the reason that at night she sometimes cries. Ted was abusive. I had always seen it in my old Legacy stable mate when he was with ring rats but I never, ever thought he would have treated someone he worked with that way. I stand up, my knee in pain as I walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders, turning her to face me. "I'm not him."

She tears up and looks down, "I know your not. I know you'd never touch me like he did, you'd never be rough with me. You'd never make me tell you what you wanted to hear. He just...he did so much damage to me..."

"You're not damaged," I reply, looking into her eyes. Those unnaturally baby blue eyes that always seem to radiate what I want to hear. Right now, however, they radiate sadness and worthlessness because that's what she feels. "Ted was wrong to do those things to you. You should have told someone, you should have told me."

"He...he said if I told anyone then he'd hurt me worse and he'd make sure they never wrestled another match..."

I sigh. DiBiase definitely did have those sort of connections. But then again, so do I. "He's just talk Nolee. He wanted to scare you, to make sure you were devoted entirely to him."

"Well he did a good job of that."

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

"But you're not anymore are you?" I ask, sitting next to her so I can relieve some of this pressure on my leg.

"No. Not since he cheated on me with that...that..." she trails off, looking back outside. "I walked in on them you know. She was sprawled out and he was..."  
I shake my head, "He didn't even have the decency to tell you about it did he?"

"Of course not. You know Ted," she bitterly snorts.

I turn her face towards mine, "And I know you never have to deal with him again Nols. Your with me now. I'll never do ANY of that stuff."

"I know," she smiles.

"Do...do you still think your worthless?"

"No," she replies, "because of you I know I'm not." she chastely kisses me on the lips.

"Good."

"You shouldn't have walked over here," she frowns, looking at my knee. "Not without your crutch anyways."

"Bah! I don't need that thing," I lie.

She gets up, walks over to the couch to grab my crutch and walks it back over to me. "We should probably get to bed."

_**Take me into your darkest hour**_

_**And I'll never desert you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**And when when the night falls on you**_

__I take a look outside, "Sure is a nice night. We could sleep right here."

She smiles and walks back over to the couch, grabbing the pillow I had my knee propped up on and puts it under my knee. "Should I go get your ice pack too?"

I shake my head and produce my pain pills from my pocket, slipping one onto my tongue and swallowing. "Nah. Those should do the trick." She lays so she's not near my knee and still wrapped up in my arms. DiBiase may have done damage to her self esteem but the one thing he could never to damage to is how much she means to me.

_**Baby, you're feeling all alone**_

_**You won't be on your own**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Take me into your darkest hour**_

_**And I'll never desert you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Ohh, I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_


	10. Chapter 10: Perfect

Chapter 10- Perfect

_**Falling a thousand feet per second**_

_**You still take me by surprise**_

_**I just know it can't be over**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

I've had a lot of rotten relationships. That's the one thought on my mind as I sit on the plane to WWE headquarters. I think about all the men that I've hurt, all the men who have left my life. There was Nicky, the Spirit Squad golden boy who thought he could do no wrong. There was Kurt Angle, the older man who took me under his wing and showed me not only how to wrestle but how marriage was. There was Cody Rhodes, the dashing geek who taught me that big things come in small packages. And there was Ted DiBiase jr, the rich boy who showed me that I had a darker side. Each of these men has given me something to remember them by, some good and some bad. I close my eyes, letting memories start to take me away.

_**Making every kind of silence**_

_**Takes a lot to realize**_

_**It's worse to finish **_

_**Than to start all over**_

_April 3rd, 2006: Raw Backstage locker room~_

_ "You won!"I exclaimed as Nick Nemeth, my boyfriend, and the other members of the Spirit Squad filed into the room. His cheeks were rosy with the flush of the match washed over him and the sweat on his brow was immense. I couldn't blame him. He may not have actually been in the match but everyone had done their best to help out Kenny and Mikey. That included Nick who had received the choke slam from Big Show._

_ "Well I didn't win baby," Nick laughed, coming to stand by me and wrapping an arm around my waist. "But I helped them win."_

_ "I know can you believe it!" Kenny smiled, shifting the championship belt on his shoulder. But Nicks and I's attention was long gone. We were staring into each others eyes like little high school students. In all essence, that was what I was. I was only 17, having been hired by Vince after Jerry Lawler (my trainer and the man who had helped raise me) sent him a tape of me and my friend Mariana and my sister Katana in a three way match. I had started tagging with Kat and Mari as soon as we got here. But since then we had all met different men, Mari having fallen for Jeff Hardy and Kat having fallen for The Undertaker, and disbanded as a team. Now, as the only female member of the Spirit Squad, I couldn't be happier. I wasn't use to the cheerleader skirt and tight shirt, sure, but it looked cute on me._

_ "Maybe we should leave them alone," Mitch smiled, patting Kenny on the back and leading Kenny and Mikey out of the room. _

_ Still lost in Nick's eyes he leaned forward and placed a demure kiss on my lips, "Wish you would have been out there to see it..."_

_ "In spirit I was there," I teased, hugging him. _

_ "I meant actually there." Nick replies._

_ "Well, what about me and you go out to celebrate the win?"_

_ "Me and you, who weren't in the match that made our team tag team champions, go out to celebrate being tag team champions?" He asks, looking at me. With a shrug of his shoulders he laughs, "Sounds good to me."_

_ "And...and after dinner you and I can..." I turned beet red. He looked at me, knowing what I was talking about without me getting it completely out in the open. See, we had only ever kissed despite being together for three months now._

_ "Are you sure?" Nick asked, looking at me._

_ "Positive," I smiled._

_~end of flashback~_

That was the one thing I let Nick take from me. The one thing I'll never get back. You all know what I'm talking about so I have no need to say it. Sometimes I wish I hadn't been with him, but then again there was nothing really bad that happened to cause us to break up. It just happened. We just fell apart. Now and again, when I cross paths with Dolph on Raw I let a smile form on my lips. No one seems to remember that once upon a time, this man was Nickey in the Spirit Squad. And every now and again when we pass he gives me a small smile. We may not be that close anymore but we can't forget what we once felt for each other.

_**And never let it lie**_

_**And as long as I feel**_

_**You holding on I won't fall**_

_**Even if you said I was wrong**_

_~August 25__th__, 2006: Angle home in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania~_

_ "What do you mean you're not coming back to the WWE?" I shout as Kurt reveals his news to me at the table. We had been together since Nicky and I broke up in late May and on Kurt's request we were married rather quickly. After all, he had been training me to be a better in ring competitor and we knew everything about each other. We had been a loving couple, always side by side both on television and backstage. Sure, he had been moved to ECW and was having problems being on the third rate show but he loved it. He loved working there because he got to be a bit more vicious than he could be on the other shows. But I wasn't stupid and I could see that his health was deteriorating. He was having problems with his back but I didn't know that it was hurting him that bad. Then, tonight at dinner, he had dropped this on me. He had told me that he had been released from his contract earlier in the day. _

_ "I mean I'm not coming back. I asked Vince if he would let me go," Kurt replied taking a bite of his steak._

_ "It's your back?"_

_ "It's the fact that I've been working with a hurt back for a while and haven't had a break in a long time," Kurt answered. "Nolee, I didn't want you to take this so harshly."_

_ "Why wouldn't I take it harshly Kurt!"_

_ "Because we're still married," he nodded smiling at me. "Now, can I continue with what I was telling you?"_

_ I sigh, "Go ahead."_

_ "I'm going to Japan for their wrestling alliances," as those words escaped his lips, I drop the glass of red wine I'm holding staining the table cloth as red as a drop of blood on the snow. _

_ "Kurt...I can't do that. I can't let you go away from all of this." I replied, softly looking up at him. _

_ "I knew you were going to say that. That's why I thought of something to help this," Kurt sighed. He walked into the other room, bringing a manila folder which he handed to me. I took it in my hands and looked at it, frowning. Inside were the papers needed to file a divorce. _

_ "K...Kurt..."_

_ "Nolee... you know as well as I do that this just isn't working out..." Kurt sighed._

_ "We're happy together. You call that not working out? I don't get it." I shake my head._

_ "Nolee, I'm 30 your only 17." Kurt sighed, "I was foolish to think that this could work. Do I love you, yes. Do you love me, no doubt about it. But...well...a lot of what you do perplexes me."_

_ "That's part of love," I reminded him and myself. "Sorry..."_

_ "Babe, please don't make this harder on me than it already is. I want to see you with someone who fully understands you. Someone your age."_

_ I nodded, "Do you have a pen?"_

_ He handed one to looked at me, "I love you, you know that?"_

_ I ignored him as I signed the one slip of paper that told me I couldn't be with the man I loved._

_~end of flashback~_

That's what I gave to Kurt. Or at least he took from me. I was happy with him, even though he was much older than I was. He broke that relationship apart. I haven't seen him since but I would like to talk to him. I would like to show him what kind of woman I've turned into. I don't think Randy would mind that in the least bit. After Kurt was a period of separation before getting together with Randy. That was, as you know, the best relationship of my life. Then after Randy and I broke up, I moved on to Cody.

_**I'm not perfect but I keep trying**_

_**Cause that's what I said I would **_

_**Do from the start I'm not alive if I'm lonely**_

_**So please don't leave**_

__~_March 26th, 2009: Cody Rhodes' hotel room~_

_ I had screwed up yet again. Cody, who had been having trouble with his paycheck, and I had agreed that I should work for his arrogant yet rich best friend Ted DiBiase jr so that we could pay for our upcoming wedding. At first we both thought that it was going to be harmless. I would do little chores around the DiBiase place. But on my first night when a drunken Ted had confessed that he was in love with me before Randy and even Cody were, I had confessed to him that Cody and I hadn't "been together" since the engagement. The results were me being paid to do some acts that if Cody knew about them would ruin our engagement. Luckily, Ted had promised never to tell Cody and I had foolishly believed that a jealous man would tell the truth._

_ I sat on the bed as Cody paced the floor, every now and then throwing me a look that not only rang detest but rang that his heart had burst. Those looks were enough to hurt me. I had foolishly played into DiBiase's hands. All this time, since Cody and I had been together and he had never given me a look like that. A look that said that. Finally after a long silence, Cody stops pacing and looks at me, looking down at me. "Why?"_

_ "Cody I didn't mean to...I made a mistake..."_

_ "No, you did mean to. He was drunk, not you. You made the clear decision to tell him that we hadn't...how could you even share that! With him of all people!" Cody shouts raising his hand and pointing across the room, towards the door, and across the hall to where Ted is staying. "I thought you loved me."_

_ "I do, I do love you!" I cried back._

_ "Then why!"he exclaimed, "Why did you do that to him! You promised I was the only one! Promised!"_

_ "It was a moment of weakness...I needed someone..."_

_ "You should have come to me. You should have told me." Cody said as he looked at me. "Know what hurts more than the fact that you actually cheated on me Nolee?"_

_ I hung my head, "No..."_

_ "The fact that you cheated with one of the men who tried so hard to break us up. I thought after he called you fat and a whore you wouldn't want to be with him anymore. Obviously I was wrong," he takes his ring off and hands it to me. "I know how you like to make money for things so why don't you pawn that? Even better, you could give it to Ted and see what he does for that."_

_ I shook my head, "Cody I didn't mean..."_

_ "I'm not going to let you cheat on me again, I'm not going to give you the opportunity to do that during our marriage. So I'm ending it before it even began. Now pack your things and get the hell out of my room."_

_ I swiftly packed my things and left, though I didn't know where I was going to go. Seeing Ted standing at the doorway of his room. "Need somewhere to stay?" I only nodded and he opened his door wider, "Your welcome to join me. I need someone to talk to anyways." And like an innocent puppy I entered his room._

_~end of flashback~_

I know, I know. I shouldn't of went into Ted's room. But like Randy tells me all the time we do what we do for a reason. I guess I knew that in his room I wouldn't be alone. I knew that he would tell me everything I wanted to hear. For a price that is. He never let me forget that everyone had a price. Even me.

_**Was it something I said**_

_**Or just my personality**_

_**Making every kind of silence**_

_**It takes a lot to realize**_

_~April 5, 2010: Ted's home in West Palm Beach, Florida~_

_ He was drunk again. It seemed that along with the money his father had left him, it seemed that Teddy had also inherited his fathers love for the drink. Sometimes it was okay. When the world was away and it was just the two of us, enjoying a glass of wine and curling up by the fire place with the sounds of Beethoven or Chopin playing as we talked to each other or he read to me from one of his favorite classics in his library. This was not one of those times. I had come there after an autograph signing to hear Ted yelling at one of the maids about something that wasn't done right, which in all actuality probably was done right and he just wanted to fight. I'll admit, that day I had wore a very sort skirt and a tied off plaid top but I was trying to imitate what I wore in the ring. He laid eyes on me and sneered, "Where the hell have you been?"_

_ "I told you I had to go to an autograph signing."I reminded him, "What are you yelling about?"_

_ "She didn't fold the blankets right," Ted hiccups, getting closer to me. I can smell wine on his breath and I push him away as he goes in for a kiss. He narrows his eyes, raises a hand, and slaps me so hard across the face that my head snapped to the side. "Don't you ever push me again, you understand me girl?"_

_ I nodded, my eyes snapping to my feet. Ted had never hit me before in anger. Sure, sometimes when we were playing around he would playfully punch me in the shoulder or do something like that but this was different. This was a real act of violence. "Yes."_

_ He grabbed my chin, forcing my eyes up to meet his, "Yes sir. Do you understand me? You address me as yes sir."_

_ "Yes...yes sir..." I teared up. I had never felt so talked down to in my entire life. But I loved him and I was sure that it would only happen once. And when he made it up to me he always did something sweet. Once he took me horseback riding, once we went skiing in Colorado. But as soon as he started drinking, the beast would rear it's ugly head and he would grow violent once again._

_~end of flashback~_

_**It's worse to finish**_

_**Than to start all over**_

_**And never let it lie**_

_**And as long as I can feel**_

__As my phone goes off in my pocket I wake up from my bad dreams. For the thoughts of past lovers. Those lovers like Kurt and Ted who have hurt me. Those lovers like Cody who I have hurt. Even those lovers who I still share a respect and friendship for even if we don't talk to one another like I do for "Dolph". Seeing that it's a text from Randy, a smile spreads across my lips. Like he told me a few weeks ago, we all make the decisions and choices in life that we do for a reason. I think I've finally found the reason I've made most of the decisions in my life. I think that reason is so that when I finally did find the man who I love with all my heart, Randy, I would be able to know what to do and what not to do. I answer the phone, a smile on my face. I'm glad to hear his voice. Because sometimes all it takes to keep the bad memories at bay is the voice of the man you love. I know that to be true more than anything.

_**You holdin on I won't fall**_

_**Even if you said I was wrong**_

_**I know that I'm not perfect**_

_**But I keep trying cause that's **_

_**What I said I would do from the start**_

_**I'm not alive if I'm lonely**_

_**So please don't leave was it**_

_**something I said or just my personality**_

_**When you're caught in a lie**_

_**And you've got nothing to hide**_

_**When you got nowhere to run**_

_**And you've got nothing inside**_

_**It tears right through me**_

_**You thought that you knew me**_

_**You thought that you knew**_

_**I'm not perfect but I keep trying**_

_**Cause that's what I said**_

_**I would do from the start**_

_**I'm not alive if I'm lonely**_

_**So please don't leave**_

_**Was it something I said **_

_**Or just my personality**_

_**I'm not perfect but I keep trying**_

_**Cause that's what I said**_

_**I would do from the start**_

_**I'm not alive if I'm lonely**_

_**So please don't leave**_

_**Was it something I said**_

_**Or just my, just my self**_

_**Just to myself myself**_

_**Just to myself**_

_**I'm not perfect but I keep trying**_

**A/N: Thank you Lexxi Loves You for giving me this chapter to write. I think it's been one of my favorites so far! Any body else have a song they want to see made into a chapter? Want to see another one of my OC's in a story similar to this one with her man? Just PM or review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Stealing Cinderella

Chapter 11- Stealing Cinderella

_**I came to see her daddy**_

_**For sit down man to man**_

_**It wasn't any secret**_

_**I'd be asking for her hand**_

__I wasn't at Raw like I told Nolee I would be tonight. Yes, I know that lying to the woman you love is a bad thing but hear me out. Instead I was in my favorite black hummer, dressed in a black Affliction shirt and nice jeans with my favorite combat boots on, driving to the home of WWE legend Jerry "The King" Lawler who was at home after a particularly nasty attack by Jack Swagger and Micheal Cole. I had something that I planned on doing, something that I needed to do. Ever since I had started dating Nolee for the second time, I had been plagued by dreams of marrying her. Yes, I knew it might have been to quick to do so but when you're 30 and divorced, when you find that woman who makes your blood boil and makes you feel like a kid again, you hold on to her and you never let her go. Nolee is that woman. I intend to marry her, as long as I have Jerry's permission that is. I don't want to enter into a marriage that our families don't want. I guess I'm old fashioned that way. Dad has always liked Nolee, they met during the old school taping of Raw. We weren't together at the time but my father had told me after they talked how professional she was and how she would be a good match for me.

_**I guess that's why he left me**_

_**Waiting in the living room by myself**_

_**With at least a dozen pictures **_

_**Of her sitting on the shelf**_

__I knock on the door and stand there, hands clasped in front of me. When Jerry opens the door, he smiles at me. "Orton, nice to see you. Need something?"

"Sir...I need to talk to you..." I reply, looking at him and nodding respectfully. I may have gone through that legend killer phase but I learned from it. You get farther if you respect the legends than you do if you disrespect them. Jerry opens the door and lets me in, revealing a nice living room. Photos in frames line three separate shelves on the wall nearest to me. A green loveseat with what looks like pale pink decorations lining it. There is also a matching couch sitting in front of a brown coffee table which is littered with magazines and newspapers. "Nice place you have."

He smiles, "Thanks Randy. Now, want something to drink?"

I nod, "A Mt. Dew if you have it, water if you don't."

He walks into the kitchen and a few seconds later brings back a pitcher of water as well as two glasses, "Water sounded like a good idea. And the only Mt. Dew I have is diet. You know how Nolee is about her diet sodas."

I laugh, "Yes, she does love them doesn't she." I pour Jerry and myself a glass before taking a thoughtful sip. "She's...she's sort of the reason I'm here Jerry."

"She's not in trouble is she? Nolee hasn't been in the ring in a while so I thought maybe she was hurt and us announcers hadn't been told." Jerry says, looking at me thoughtfully. "I mean, with how bad Jack and Cole have been coming after me I wouldn't be surprised if they went after her as well."

"No sir, it's not that either." I reply, leaning back.

"Then what is it?" Jerry asks, puzzled look on his face.

_**She was playing Cinderella**_

_**She was riding her first bike**_

_**Bouncing on the bed and **_

_**Looking for a pillow fight**_

"Sir...I've been dating Nolee for a while now. I...I know I love her. There is no one else I'd rather spend my days and nights with than her. She takes good care of my daughter, she takes good care of me, and I take good care of her. I...I want to marry her," I boldly say.

It seems like forever before he speaks up, "You want to marry Nolee?"

"Yes sir. I love her."

He stands up and walks over to the shelves lined with pictures, gesturing for me to stand up as well. I follow him over, seeing the pictures. Most of them are of his family: Brian Lawler (his son), Nolee, and Katana (Nolee's adopted sister from Russia and Edge's current wife). "Tell me, what do you see in these pictures?" Jerry asks.

"I see a happy family," I smile.

"That's right. Nolee isn't mine by birth but she's my daughter." he picks up a picture where she's standing with Katana at what appears to be the Magic Kingdom Disney park in Florida with Alice from the popular Alice in Wonderland movies. Nolee is wearing a cute pink dress with a white cowgirl hat and white cowgirl boots. "She never has been a Prince Charming and Cinderella type girl. Even when we went to Disney world, she didn't fall for the pretty dresses of the princesses. She's always been a simple girl." There is a nostalgic tone to his voice and in his eyes.

"I know sir. And I'm not much of a Prince Charming. I'm just me," I reply, clapping a hand to his shoulder.

_**Running through the sprinkler**_

_**With a big Popsicle grin**_

_**Dancing with her dad and **_

_**Looking up at him**_

Jerry turns to look at me and there is a sadness in his eyes. "Randy...I just want someone who can treat her right. Look what's happened with the other two kids I've let go." He called her a kid. In Jerry's mind, Nolee is always going to be a little girl. I understand that, Alanna is always going to be my baby. Jerry's scared she's going to get hurt. Everyone knows that his son, Brian, is a screw up. Katana ended up being the unwilling object of The Undertakers affection as well as being the mother of Kane's son Byron before marrying Adam Copeland a.k.a Edge. As the youngest, Jerry doesn't want to see either of these things happen to Nolee.

"Jerry...she's growing up. She's 23 now, not a child anymore. I know that you still see her as one but she isn't. She's gone through a lot in her career and personal life." I say softly.

He looks at me and nods, "She's q good woman. I don't want to see her broken by another man."

"What do you mean broken?" I ask, frowning.

"She never told me...but I saw the bruises on her arms and face from whenever she'd get hit by Ted. He was a bastard to her. I should have said something but every time I tried, he always showed up and she'd get quiet again," Jerry replies, looking at me. "What if your disease comes in to play during an argument?"

_**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming**_

_**But to him I'm just some fella**_

_**Riding in and stealing Cinderella**_

_**I leaned in towards those pictures**_

__I look at him, "Sir...I know in the past I've had problems with my 'disease' as you so blandly put it. But that's in the past. I take medication for it now. The chances of me attacking her while in an I.E.D attack are slim to none. She knows what to do in case I start looking like I'm in one of those moods. We've talked about where I keep my medication. And on the off chance that I did hurt her, I would end my own life because no woman that beautiful deserves to be hurt by any man." He looks at me and nods, sitting back down after grabbing a photo album that was wedged in between two shelves. He flips through it, smiling as he looks at the pictures. "Can I look with you sir?"

Jerry flashes me a smile, "Call me Jerry."

I sit next to him on the couch, looking at pictures as he flips through them. One of my favorites has to be one of Nolee in her prom dress standing next to Jerry as they do the arm raise Jerry usually did in his matches. I laugh, "You taught her everything she knows didn't you?"

"About wrestling and life outside the ring. I tried to teach her not to fall for coworkers but you can see how well that turned out," Jerry laughs back. Though he was laughing, I sense something more in his voice. Almost like he's bitter about this whole situation.

Deciding to turn the conversation back to the original topic I ask, "So may I marry her?"

_**To get a better look at one**_

_**When I heard a voice behind me say**_

"_**Now ain't she something son?"**_

_**I said, "Yes she's quite a woman"**_

Jerry looks at me, closing the photo album on his lap and pausing. "You promise never to hurt her? Ever?"

"Never." I say, raising my right hand in an act of swearing.

"And you'll put her above all things in your life? Above your career, above the ring rats who come to you in the bars when she's not there?"

"Above all things," I nod. Ring rats, for those of you who aren't familiar with the term, are women who want just one thing from professional wrestlers: the chance to say that they did something intimate with them.

"And no matter how old she is, you'll always find her beautiful? You'll always see her as the woman you love?"

"First off Jerry, I'm older than she is," I laugh. When I see his serious tone, I drop the smile from my face and nod, "Yes, no matter how old she is I'll always find her beautiful." And it's true. Nolee will always be the one woman I find attractive. Even when I was married to Samantha, I thought she was beautiful. That was during the Spirit Squad phase, mind you, when she wore her hair in pigtails and wore a green cheer-leading costume to the ring.

"Then I guess you can."

_**And he just stared at me**_

_**Then I realized that in his eyes**_

_**She would always be**_

_**Playing Cinderella, riding her first bike**_

My eyes light up, "You mean it? I can marry-"

I hear the door slam and a familiar voice echoes, "Uncle Jerry? Did you get a new Hummer?" Soon the voice's owner comes to stand in the doorway. Nolee looks exhausted, probably because she had a match tonight, and looks from me to Jerry back to me. "You said you weren't going to be in Nashville tonight because your knee was bothering you so you were staying in St. Louis."

"I...I lied," I reply.

"Well no shit Sherlock," she laughs.

Jerry gives her a harsh look, "You know the rules about that language in my house."

Nolee gets her wallet out of her pocket and grabs a nickle from the coin area. She hands it to him and he sticks it in his pocket. When she sees the confused look I'm giving her she laughs, "Every curse word is a nickle." I nod and then she looks at me, "Wait...whats going on here?"

"Nothing," Jerry responds, "he came to see me because he wanted to surprise you. Knew you usually stayed here when you were in Nashville."

"Oh," Nolee smiles, sitting on the loveseat. Once again her face turns to questioning as she spies the picture album sitting on the coffee table.

"Brian was over here, you just missed him. I wanted to try and save the relationship we do have," Jerry immediately lies.

"Ha!" Nolee says in triumph, pointing a finger at Jerry, "Now I know you're lying. Brian was at Raw tonight with Micheal Cole. They cornered me backstage to try and get me to betray you. Now I want the truth boys!"

_**Bouncing on the bed and **_

_**Looking for a pillow fight**_

_**Running through the sprinkler**_

_**With a big Popsicle grin**_

__I look from her to Jerry before sighing, "Nolee, I can't tell you."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both."

"I'm not in trouble am I?" the look she gives is so heartbreaking that I move from my spot on the couch and sit next to her on the loveseat, taking one of her hands in mine.

"That's not it at all day. Trust me, in a few days you'll know," I smile, looking into her eyes.

She nods and leans over, demurely kissing me on the lips. Jerry clears his throat, "Well, Randy do you have a hotel to stay at?"

I shake my head, "No sir. I can get one though."

"Nonsense," Jerry laughs, "You'll stay here in one of the spare bedrooms. A few rules though. You make a mess, you clean it up. You don't stay in a room with Nolee but in one of the guest rooms. When you're in a room with Nolee, the door doesn't get closed. Is that understood?"

I think the rules are a little over the top but I nod, "Yes, yes I get it."

"Good," he smiles. He turns to Nolee, "Wanna come help me make something for dinner?"

She looks at him worried, "You didn't eat yet?"

"Had a bit of mac and cheese but nothing else. Why?"

"Oh Uncle Jerry, what am I going to do with you?" she asks as they head for the kitchen. I'm glad that my plan didn't get out to her. But as I watch them walk away, I can't help but smile. One day, that's going to be me and Alanna. And I'm not sure if I can simply say yes to the man who wants to marry Alanna when that day comes. After all, she's my little girl.

_**Dancing with her dad **_

_**And looking up at him**_

_**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming**_

_**But to him I'm just some fella**_

_**Riding in and stealing Cinderella**_

_**He slapped me on the shoulder**_

_**Then he called her in the room**_

_**When she threw her arms around him**_

_**That's when I could see it to**_

_**She was playing Cinderella**_

_**Riding her first bike**_

_**Bouncing on the bed and **_

_**Looking for a pillow fight**_

_**Running through the sprinklers**_

_**With a big Popsicle grin**_

_**Dancing with her dad**_

_**And looking up at him**_

_**If he gives me a hard time**_

_**I can't blame the fella**_

_**I'm the one whose stealing Cinderella**_


	12. Chapter 12:Only You Can Love Me This Way

Chapter 12- Only You Can Love Me This Way

__ "Where are we going again?" I asked Randy as I put my favorite pair of black cowgirl boots on. The bedside clock read 10:00 pm and since it was Saturday, when Randy and I usually got most of our sleep, I knew something was up. He wouldn't just shake me and tell me to get up for no reason.

"I told you it's a surprise," he smiled as he slipped on a black long sleeved shirt. "Make sure you're warm."

"Why, where are we going?" I asked again, hoping he'd slip and tell me this time.

Looking over his shoulder at me, Randy shot a smirk, "You know I'm not that dumb Nols. Now, c'mon, put a sweatshirt or jacket on."

I nod grabbing his black jacket, and smiled, "Can I wear this? It smells like you."

He smiles, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door after I put it on, "C'mon!"

"Dang, you're being so rushy!" I laugh as we walk out of the back door. Now, let me give you a vague description about Jerry's house, which we're sneaking out of right now. It's secluded because he likes his privacy. So the backdoor leads to a little backyard but back there is mostly woods. Randy grabs something out of the bookbag that's on his back and when he hands one of them to, I notice they are flashlights. I turn mine on as he leads me back onto one of the secluded paths. Now I'm worried.

_**Well I know theres a reason**_

_**And I know there's a rhyme**_

_**We were meant to be together**_

_**That's why we can roll with the punches**_

"You okay back there?" Randy asks after we walk a little ways into the woods.

I nod, "Yeah except for the fact that I feel like that movie _Stand By Me_. I swear Randy, if you dragged me through the woods to show me a dead body, you're going to be the dead body."

He laughs, "I promise, it's not a dead body."

I smile, "Well then, I hope it's good. The last few days you and Uncle Jerry been getting real buddy buddy. I bet you're conspiracing against me."

"Oh yes because you know that I would conspire against you," Randy rolls his eyes as we get to a clearing in the woods. "Ah, here we are."

I smile, it's a quaint place. A small lake sits there, a stream going off to the side of it. The grass is growing wild and wildflowers are mixed in with it. I let go of Randy's hand and smile, "Okay, this is worth showing me."

I turn to see Randy kneeling on the ground, digging through his bookbag. He's already pulled out a red and white checkered table cloth and two ziplock baggies of sandwhiches. When he pulls out the bag of sour cream and onion chips, he stops to look up at me, "Wanna spread out the tablecloth?"

_**We can stroll hand in hand**_

_**And when I say it's forever**_

_**You understand that you're **_

_**Always in my heart, you're always**_

"You dragged me all the way out here in the middle of the night to have a picnic?" I ask amused as I spread the tablecloth out.

"I thought it would be fun," Randy shrugs.

"What if I'm not hungry?"

He stops as he pulls out two thermos'. "I didn't think of that part...you're hungry right?"

I laugh and nod, "Actually I was getting ready to go down to the kitchen to fix something to eat when you woke me up."

He lets out a sigh of relief and nods, "Good."

After he finishes unpacking, I sit next to him on the tablecloth and grab one of the sandwiches. "What did ya make us?"

"For you, a turkey and swiss on rye bread with just a dash of mustard and for myself, a bologna and cheddar with a dab of miracle whip," he smiles.

I wrinkle up my nose in disgust, "Randy, that sounds like the worst sandwich ever!"

"To each their own," he smiles. I open my sandwich to put my chips on it like I always do, and smile as I see he drew a happy face in mustard.

"How'd you..."

"One of the good things about getting to know Jerry is he tells me all of your childhood likes and dislikes," Randy laughs, wrapping an arm around me as I lean into his chest.

_**On my mind and when it**_

_**All becomes to much**_

_**You're never far behind**_

_**And there's no one that**_

I smile and take a bite, making sure to chew it thoroughly before I say, "I'm almost afraid what else he told you."

"Well, he told me about your rebellious phase," Randy laughs. "Who knew you would have been the type to go out and get your eyebrow pierced!"

I laugh, "I was hanging around Kat and Mari to much."

"I think it would have been cute to see," laughs Randy.

"Then again, you've always been one for girls with an edge haven't you?" I laugh, "I mean, everyone knew about you and Lita, even if they didn't admit it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Randy turns bright red and stuffs some chips into his mouth.

"Oh yes you do! You and Lita had that thing behind Adam's back," I reply, poking him in the chest.

"I was a different person back then," he protests.

"Different or not, you still like girls who either have an edge or are with Edge," I teasingly say.

He smiles, "I don't like Kat."

"No, but you do like a Lacroix," I point out, kissing his nose.

_**Comes close to you**_

_**Could ever take your place**_

_**Cause only you can**_

_**Love me this way**_

"I don't just like you baby, I love you." he gets back into the bag and pulls out a small battery powered radio with a cd player. "When we get finished eating, dance with me to whatever song happens to come on?"

I give him and odd look but nod, "Yeah, I'll dance with you."

He smiles and takes a sip of his thermos, "You know, you don't always have to drink Diet Mt. Dew," he shrugs, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"I like it better than normal Mt. Dew. I get my caffeine fix and it's lower in fat content," I reply, looking down at my mid section. I've always been self concious when it came to my weight. In high school, before came to the WWE, I was even a bit anorexic. But I got over that with the help of Mariana and Katana. Looking back, I don't see how I could ever turn on either one of them. But that's not whats important at the moment. What's important at the moment is that I'm being held by the love of my life as we sit in a truly memorable place.

"You don't need to lose anymore weight," Randy replies, kissing the back of my neck as I take the final bite of my sandwich. "You're perfect the way you are. You fit exceptionally well in my arms Nols."

I blush, "Thanks Randy."

"Don't mention it," he turns the radio on and the sounds of Garth Brooks _The Dance_ comes on the radio. He looks at me, stands, and offers me his hand, "May I have this dance, Nolee?"

I let him take my hand and stand up, "You may."

_**I could have turned a different corner**_

_**I could have gone another place**_

_**Then I'd never had this feeling**_

_**That I feel today yeah**_

Randy puts a hand in mine which he raises to shoulder level and the other on my hip, as I do the same to him. He pulls me close, our noses touching, as he leads me in a dance. I've never been great at dancing but with a good teacher leading you, you'd be surprised what you can do. It seems like the song is shorter than normal but as it ends, he pulls me in for a soul scorching kiss. "I...wow..."

"Like that did you?" he laughs.

I nod, blushing, "This is a good night."

"Wanna know how it can get better?" Randy asks. I start reaching for the bottom of my shirt but he puts a hand on one of mine, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Randy?"

_**And you're always in my heart**_

_**You're always on my mind**_

_**And when it all becomes to much**_

_**You're never far behind**_

There is a slight pause as he gets down on one knee, still holding my hand and looking at me. "Nolee Marie Lacroix, there aren't many things in this world that I have. I have a daughter who I love very much, a career that I love a bit less. But I've never had that girl, no, woman who I can hold on to and say that I love for all time. That was until you came along. When you left me the first time, I thought I was going to die but when you came back I realized an old saying was true. If you love something set it free, if it comes back it was meant to be. You came back to me, Nolee. We're meant to be Nolee. So..." with the other hand he reaches into his back pocket and pulls a small black box, flicking it open to reveal a simple but beautiful gold band with a single diamond on it, "I'm asking you as your man, your friend will you marry me?"

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life but for the sake of all that is holy, words are failing me. So, instead of saying anything, I just nod.

He smiles up at me, "Really? You'll...you'll marry me?"

"Oh Randy of course!" I finally manage to say as he slides the ring on my finger. When he stands up I throw my arms around his neck. "Now I know why you came to Uncle Jerry!"

He laughs, "We almost let that slip, I was so glad we could cover for ourselves."

"You know..." I start, looking back at the blanket, "I was never a Prince Charming kind of girl until I met you..."

"Me? Prince Charming? Babe, you're talking to the Viper remember. I'm not a Prince Charming. I'm more...um...Pheobus or John Smith," he smiles.

I smile. Who knew that my lover boy had it in him to be so...well...perfect? At least to me he is.

_**And theres' no one that**_

_**Comes close to you**_

_**Could ever take your place**_

_**Cause only you can love me this way**_

_**And you're always in my heart **_

_**You're always on my mind**_

_**And when it all becomes to much**_

_**You're never far behind**_

_**And there's no one that**_

_**Comes close to you**_

_**Could ever take your place**_

_**Cause only you can love me this way**_

_**Only you can love me this way**_


	13. Chapter 13: Justice

Chapter 13- Justice

__In the eyes of the WWE Universe, Nolee and I are different people. I don't get that. We haven't changed. I still value the title, I still value those who are truly close to me, and I still hate those that stand in the way of what I want. But this feud with C.M. Punk has people cheering my name just like the feud with Miz had people cheering for me. I guess, in the long run, when you can either cheer for cowards or a man who takes what he wants in his career, you have only one real choice of who to cheer for. I'm not a harsh man when it comes down to it...okay...maybe I'm a bit worse when it comes down to it then I let on. I like dishing out pain to the assholes in the WWE who deserve it. I'm not that pretty boy Cena yet I'm not as harsh as Wade Barett. I'm just, well, I'm just me.

_**I want justice**_

_**I want you overthrown**_

_**I want justice**_

_**I want to stand alone**_

"You sure you're knee's ready for tonight?" Nolee asks as we get ready in my locker room. After much convincing, she's decided that she's coming down to the ring with me tonight. She only convinced me after we found out Lillie Guerrero was going to be there. Lillie was the first female United States Champion and while that is quite a feat, I know that Nolee can handle herself out there. She's strong enough to make even Phil tap out, after all.

"I'm positive I'm ready," she nods, "I'll make sure Lillie doesn't get involved, as well as making sure The New Nexus isn't out there to ruin things for you."

I look at her, "Nols...don't talk like that. I'm sure you'd defend me but we have to hope The New Nexus isn't out there..."

"Why? I can totally take them!" Nolee smiles at me. She's always been a bit arrogant when it came to her in ring technique, even when she has no right to be arrogant. This is one of those times.

"I'm sure you could take Otunga but what about Mason Ryan? I had troubles with the man there's no way you could take him out," I remind as I put my hands on her hips. "Be careful, even Lillie's a strong one."

"I'll be fine. If worst comes to worst, we'll just have to look out for each other."

"We've always look out for each other. How is this different than any other time?" I laugh as I let go of her.

_**So take all you can**_

_**From an open hand**_

_**The hope of they dying**_

_**To save your disease**_

Nolee's looking in the mirror, smoothing out her white tank top as I walk up behind her, smiling at our reflection in the mirror. The silver and single diamond on her finger marking her as my fiance stands out to me but it's not the only piece of jewelry I have to give her. "What are you thinking about?" Nolee asks me softly, leaning back against me.

"Close you're eyes," is my response. She hesitantly does so and I slip the RKO necklace from my pocket. I clasp it around her neck and smile. Her skin is pale, not Sheamus pale but pale enough that the dark brown hues stand out against her skin. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

When she does so, a gasp hangs in her throat. She smiles at me and puts a hand on her neck where her new necklace sits. "I...I've never been a big merch person Randy but...why?"

"To show the world you're mine," I explain, "they don't know where that ring on your finger came from. For all they know you could be engaged to someone outside the company. But when they see that necklace around your neck, they'll know who you belong to."

"Belong to?" she asks, brow furrowed.

"Wrong choice of words on my part. Belonging isn't exactly what I thought of. More like...who holds your heart and will always hold your heart." I correct myself.

She smiles and offers an arm to me, "We should probably get going to the ring now babe."

I nod, taking her arm in mine and heading out to the entrance ramp where Phil stands with Lillie, pacing back and forth and talking to her. When they see me and Nolee, they stop. "Randy, Nolee." Lillie nods. She's just like any other Guerrero, poliete and knowing when business becomes business and fun is fun. Unfortunately for me, I'm part of the business agenda right now for the Nexus and that includes her, seeing as she's wearing the signature shirt and armband.

"Miss Guerrero," I nod in indication that I saw her.

"It's Mrs. Brooks now," Phil interupts, coming to stand in front of her. "Seems like you brought your girl with you tonight." He looks over Nolee but I don't like the look he's giving her. I've seen him give this exact look to Lillie.

"Yeah, well, we are engaged you know," Nolee replies.

"_**WE ARE THE BOLD/UNITED SOULS WE LIVE/TO WIN ANOTHER VICTORY/OUR SACRED SCARS SHOW/WHO WE ARE...**__" _the familiar theme song of the Nexus starts. Phil walks out with Lillie and Nolee turns to me, "Can I hit him tonight?"

"Maybe."

_**You're an empty breed**_

_**Your love of this life time**_

_**So your somebody who**_

_**Brags about their innocence**_

"_**I HEAR VOICES IN/MY HEAD THEY COUNCIL/ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY/TALK TO ME THEY/TALK TO ME**_..." My theme song starts and I head to the ring with Nolee. She's looking cold and strong, sure her eyes aren't cold like mine but she's looking at the fans with the same look that I am. We get to the ring and she opens the ropes for me. I know, as the man that should be my job but like I've said before, I'm not Prince Charming. She likes doing things for me. This is one of those things. I help her into the ring and she waves at the fans before stepping out of the ring. She stands at ring side as the bell rings and the match begins.

Phil and I circle the ring, eyes locked on each other before he stops and smirks, turning to the ramp and gesturing for someone. I know it's the Nexus, I don't even have to look. I turn to see Mason Ryan, David Otunga, Micheal McGuillicutty, and Husky Harris all walking towards the ring. Nolee looks from me to them and climbs into the ring, clinging to me. I knew once it came down to it she might be afraid of them. I mean, Mason Ryan is taller than I am and Husky Harris is as wide as he is tall.

_**While playing on the ignorant storm**_

_**Now I'm just here to criticize**_

_**The lies, the lies, the lies**_

_**I want justice**_

__Phil takes a microphone and looks at us, sneering. "You thought I would come to the ring without my boys? You're daft Randall. We're going to do to you what you did to us. And who knows, we may even take out some revenge on your girl too."

They climb into the ring, including Lillie, and look at us. Nolee gulps and I whisper into her ear, "Get out of here."

She shakes her head, "No. I'm not leaving you alone in the ring."

"They're gonna hurt you babe..." I whisper as they close in. When she shows still no signs of moving, I nod at her. She looks at David and Lillie as I glare at Husky and Mason and Micheal. We each start attacking. But it's no shock that we don't hold our own. I look over at Nolee, she's trying to stand but Lillie sends a kick into her stomach and she falls back to the mat. I let out a primal scream as I try to get free and get over to her. I manage to catch Micheal off guard and push him away to crawl over to Nolee. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close as they keep up their vicious assault.

_**I want you overthrown**_

_**I want courage**_

_**I want to stand alone**_

_**I want your arrogance**_

Phil sneers as he finally crawls into the ring, the Nexus backing off. He still has the microphone in hand and leans down to say to me, "Now isn't this touching. The Viper protecting the little girl he loves. You know what...I wonder what you'd do if I punted her in the head." He stands up, handing the microphone to Lillie who looks shocked that he said that. But doesn't move to do anything as Micheal McGuillicutty and Husky Harris rip me away from Nolee. Phil backs into the corner opposite us and looks at me before smirking and looking back at Nolee. Someone has to do something to save her or she's going to end up on the disabled list. That's when I hear a familiar song that I hear. "_**YOU THINK YOU KNOW/ME ON THIS DAY/I SEE CLEARLY EVERYTHING/HAS COME TO LIFE/A BITTER PLACE AND/A BROKEN DREAM AND/WE'LL LEAVE IT ALL/BEHIND ON THIS DAY/IT'S SO REAL TO/ME EVERYTHING HAS COME/TO LIFE...**__"_

_**And I want your pain**_

_**I want your everything**_

_**And I want your head**_

_**So cry if you feel**_

__Out of the corner of my eyes I see Edge, the man who I once called a best friend, and Katana, Nolee's sister. The Nexus flees the ring, not wanting to actually fight on a fair playing field seeing as Katana and Edge are twice as strong as most of them. But for some reason, I'm not as thrilled as I should be. In fact, I'm in that place where the voices are telling me what to do. That dark place where the rest of the world starts falling away and all I'm left with are my thoughts and whoever happens to be within striking distance. I didn't take my medication before the match for the sheer reason that if I needed to fight against the entire Nexus, I would need my darker side. I didn't expect to be saved. And by two Smackdown superstars no less.

I turn to see Katana helping Nolee up and talking to her, Edge has his back turned to me. I shouldn't do it. I shouldn't attack him. But when the hell have I ever been one who cared about what I should do?

_**That the tears you shed**_

_**Will make you feel better**_

_**See I'm just critical**_

_**Of living like a criminal**_

Edge turns around and right as he does, I land an RKO. Katana screams in fury but I turn to her, falling down and slamming my fists against the mat, looking up at her preditorily. Nolee grabs her arm as Kat goes to come near me to stop her. "No!" she shouts.

"He attacked my husband!" Katana screams in fury. Have you ever seen an albino scream at you? It's scary. But I'm not terrified. I'm one of the few superstars who isn't scared of her, alongside The Undertaker and Kane. I stand up and we stand toe to toe. I'm about to give her an RKO to match the one I gave her husband but a theme song interupts us. "_**YOU KNOW IT'S THE/MACK MILLITANT COMING TO/GET IT ON HEY/GET OUTTA MY WAY/I'M COMING THE THUNDER/AND LIGHTNING IS STRIKING/I'M FIGHTING YOU ON/THE STORM FEEL THE/PAIN THAT I'M TRYING TO/CONTAIN**_..." Great, not only are Katana and Edge here but so is Teddy Long. Fan flippin tastic.

_**While you become a royalty hiding**_

_**I wonder how you'll justify**_

_**The lies, the lies, the lies**_

_**I want justice**_

__"There seems to be some unrest between the couples of Smackdown and Raw," Teddy smiles, "particularly, the couples. So I, along with Vince and the Anonymous Raw General Manager decided on a new concept. We've created the first ever co-ed tag team championships. And we're going to have a three way title match for it at the next pay-per-view. It's going to be Katana Lacroix and Edge" I look over to where Kat is trying to wake Adam up from where he lies in the ring. "Phil Brooks and Lillie Guerrero," Lillie and Phil's face's pop up on the titantron, as they sit backstage smiling and holding each other. I hope their both proud of what they did tonight. "and Randy Orton and Nolee Lacroix!"

I turn to Nolee who has light in her eyes. She loves having championships. Me to, especially when it's the WWE championship that currently belongs to The Miz. She smiles at me but I can tell she's afraid to be near me. When I open my arms to show her its okay for her to be near, she runs to me and throws her arms around me. We came in here tonight with nothing but each other and fear of the Nexus. We're leaving here one of three number one contenders to a new title, even though we were horrifically beaten by the Nexus. All in all I'd say it's a good night.

_**I want you overthrown**_

_**I want courage**_

_**I want to stand alone**_

_**I want your arrogance **_

_**And I want your pain**_

_**I want everything**_

_**And I want your head**_

_**I want justice**_

_**I want you overthrown**_

_**I want courage**_

_**I want to stand alone**_

_**I want your arrogance**_

_**And I want your pain**_

_**I want your everything**_

_**And I want your head **_

_**So bury all the evidence**_

_**Disguise yourself plead innocent**_

_**One penalty, one consequence is sure**_

_**Your jury they will recognize**_

_**The lies, the lies, the lies, the lies**_

_**I want justice**_

_**I want you overthrown**_

_**I want courage**_

_**I want to stand alone**_

_**I want your arrogance**_

_**And I want your pain**_

_**I want you're everything**_

_**And I want your head**_

_**I want justice**_

_**I want you overthrown**_

_**I want courage **_

_**I want to stand alone**_

_**I want your arrogance**_

_**And I want your pain**_

_**I want your everything**_

_**And I want you dead**_

_**I want justice**_

_**I want justice**_

_**Give me justice**_

_**And I want you dead**_


	14. Chapter 14:When You Look Me In The Eyes

Chapter 14- When You Look Me In The Eyes

_**If the heart is always searchin**_

_**Can you ever find a home**_

_**I've been looking for that someone **_

_**I'll never make it on my own**_

__As Randy and I make our way back to the locker room, I can't get the thought of what I saw moments ago out of my head. He attacked my brother-in-law, Edge. He RKO'd him and all Edge was doing was helping. But I saw it in his eyes, the reason Randy did it. It's his I.E.D. It shouldn't have acted up though. Randy ALWAYS takes his medication before he goes to the ring, it means he won't snap on someone and end their career with one of those punts. Yes, you heard me, most of the punts aren't caused by his I.E.D anymore. In fact, all the punts you all saw done to the skulls of the Nexus were because they had aggrivated him. He's seething at the moment, sitting on the bench in our room with his head in his hands, rocking back and forth. I grab my purse and produce a pill bottle from it, taking one of the pills and trying to get Randy's attention. When he doesn't answer my shouts of his name, I walk over to him and put a hand on his arm. His head snaps up to look at me, "What?" he growls. His eyes, those wonderful cold gray eyes show how much he's hurting right now. They show his dark thoughts, the darker part of his soul. I'd never admit it to anyone but that's part of what I love about Randy. Unlike some of the men on the roster, Evan Bourne for example, he's not all sunshine and rainbows. He's got a passionate soul, a dark soul.

"You're medication," I say, holding out my hand to show him the little white pill.

He take the pill from me but instead of taking it, crushes it in his hand, "I don't want my medication!"

"Randy, you need to take your medication," I reply adamantly, taking another pill from the bottle. He stands up, knocks the bottle away from me, and pins me against the locker. I won't admit it, but I'm afraid. After all that Ted did to me...well...a situation like this is starting to bring back some heavy flashbacks. Flashbacks I don't want.

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving your**_

_**Theres gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

Randy's looking down at me, "You want me to take my medication, Nolee?"

I nod, "Pl...please Randy?"

He sneers, "I don't need that medication I-" hastily, I make a decision that could possibly end up in me being hurt. One of the pills is in my hand and as Randy opens his mouth to talk, I bring that hand up and shove the pill into his mouth. I do this all in one solid motion where it looks like I'm pushing him away. He stumbles back and I hope to god the medication doesn't fall out of his mouth but instead he swallows hard. "Oh you little!" he storms toward me but as he does, the cold look in his eyes subsides and he's left looking down at me, brow furrowed in confusion. "I had an I.E.D attack didn't I?" Randy's voice is soft and quiet as he closes his eyes, almost looking like he's praying that it wasn't the case.

"Yes," I reply and he turns away from me. "But it wasn't your fault, we were in trouble out there and everything just happened so quickly..."

"I should have taken my medication before hand," Randy says, not looking at me.

"Why didn't you?" I ask, walking over to him and sitting next to him on the bench.

"I thought...I thought that if the Nexus was going to come down there I would need to be ready to unleash my dark side. I didn't think it would be like this...I didn't think I'd RKO Adam..."

"You remember doing that?" I ask, "I thought you didn't remember what happens in your fits."

"Sometimes I don't but other times I can remember bits and pieces. I remember them attacking you, I remember Punk threatening to kick you in the skull. I remember RKO'ing Adam." he replies, still not looking at me. "Why did I have you pinned to the locker?"

_**Everything's alright when you're**_

_**Right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

"Well...um..." I try to find the words to say what I want to say, "you were going to hurt me I think. I wanted you to take your medication, you didn't want to take your medication."

"Great, just great. Now I'm no better than DiBiase!" he says, sounding disgusted with himself.

That's the last straw, I take Randy's chin in my hand and turn him to face me. "Listen to me Randy, don't say those things about yourself. There's a difference between you and Ted. You didn't chose to do that. That's a part of you and a part of who you are. You didn't drink to the point of hitting me. It just happened. And you didn't even really hit me, just backed me against the locker and stood with your hands on either side of my head. You are ten times the man that he is."

"I could have hurt you!" he says, the tears in his eyes, "I could have hurt my fiance and I'm a piece of garbage."

"No! No you're not garbage Randy! The thought of you fuels me to be a better person! How could someone who does that be garbage?" I say, pressing my face against his, nose to nose with him.

He frowns, "Every time I get into one of those fits...I think about how much I hate myself. About how God must hate me for me to be made like I am. How can you love something like me?"

"You're not a something Randy, you're a person. A person who has helped me find things out about myself that I never knew. A person who helped me bounce back from a violent relationship, who didn't judge when I told him that I hated myself for loving someone other than him." I reply, kissing him softly. "Randy, when all hope has run out of my heart, you're the one who puts the hope back in. That's why I love you. See this ring?" I ask, showing him the ring he used to propose to me a few weekends ago.

"Of course I see the ring, I bought it for you."

_**I find my paradise **_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**How long will I be waiting**_

_**To be with you again**_

__"This ring symolizes how much I love you and how much you love me. No matter what, as long as I wear this ring I'm you're girl. Even when I don't wear it in here," I raise one of his hands and put it where my heart it, "I'm always going to be the girl you met in the cafeteria and started a whirlwind romance with. Only thing that's going to change between us is last names and parental status, I don't care if you have a million I.E.D attacks."

Randy throws his arms around me and holds me close, "I was so scared that I hurt you. I would die if I ever really did."

"And like I told you, you're I.E.D stops you from being able to control yourself. I understand why you didn't take it but maybe next time you shouldn't lie to me either. What if Kat and Edge hadn't run on down and by some weird stretch of the imagination we managed to get The Nexus down and running away scared. What if I had been the only person left in the ring? What would you have done then?"

Randy looks at his lap, "I...I didn't think about that Nolee..."

"I know you didn't..." I reply, not letting go of his hands.

_**Gonna tell you that I love you**_

_**In the best way that I can**_

_**I can't take a day without you here**_

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**_

__Randy smiles at me, "So...this tag team match at Extreme Rules..."

I smile, "I saw the dark smirk on your face. You're ready for it and you wanna do whatever it takes to be the champion."

He looks at me, then dropping his eyes to the floor. "Dark smirk...like evil..."

"Randy, I have a confession to make," I reply, making him look at me again.

He frowns, "You're leaving me aren't you?"

"You're such a downer!" I laugh. "No, what I have to say is that dark side, that cold and calculated side that makes you who you are...I like it."

He gasps, "Nolee!"

"Well, I told you I had a confession to make and there it is. You're dark side makes me feel like our relationship is just beginning because back then you were dark. You've changed and it's for the better but I still like that darker side of you Randy."\

Randy smirks, "Nolee, you're a dweeb."

"Yeah but I'm your dweeb."

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright when you're**_

_**Right here by my side**_

_"_Anyways, we were talking about the tag team match," Randy changes the subject back to the one he knows we should talk about. I mean, after all my sister is in that match and with how much Randy and I both want the titles, people are going to get hurt.

"Yeah, we were weren't we." I smile, leaning against him.

"You want those titles as much as I do, don't you?" Randy asks, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Of course I do."

"Then you'll be willing to go with any plan I have to get them aren't you?"

I look at Randy, a devilish smirk playing on my lips as I say, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"We have to disect each team. I saw Lillie's face when Phil was going to kick you in the head, she was shocked. Sure she didn't move to help you but I'm pretty sure that she only didn't do it because she was afraid that she'd undermine Phil's authority on television."

"So that's their weakness as a team, the fact that Lillie doesn't want Phil to hurt women?" I ask, "Randy, that's the same for any couple."

"Nolee, there's a difference in not wanting to hurt someone and not wanting to end their career. You know what I do to people when I punt them in the head, the damage that I often cause." Randy replies, looking at me, "Phil was going to do that to you. And by the look in Lillie's eyes, she was mortified that he was going to do something so cruel. So we prey on that."

"Randy, how would you like to do that?" I ask, "It's not like that opportunity arises all the time."

"We'll figure it out when we come to it," Randy replies, putting a hand on my arm.

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

__"What about Kat and Adam?" I ask, "He's your best friend and she's my sister. It's not like we can be as vicious with them as we can be with Lillie and Phil."

"That's true. And as a team, they don't seem to have a weakness. I mean, she's insane and hella strong."

"And he's just plain insane," I nod.

Randy laughs, "Yeah, I think so too."

"So how do we approach taking them out?" I ask.

He's silent for a moment, running one hand over the side of his neck as he closes his eyes in thought. Finally he opens his eyes, a smirk on his face. "I got it!" he exclaims.

"Well don't keep me waiting babe," I laugh.

"I get Adam drunk and try to figure out from him their weakness. He tells me anything and everything I wanna know when he's drunk so he'll definitely spill the beans about something like this."

"There's just one problem." I frown.

"And that is?"

"What are we going to do about Katana?"

_**More and more I start to realize**_

_**I can reach my tomorrow**_

_**I can hold my head up high**_

_**And it's all because you're by my side**_

"That's a good question," he says, going back to thinking. "Um..."

"I could always take her out and distract her," I shrug. "I dunno, maybe take her and Byron clothes shopping."

"Byron?" Randy asks.

"You know, her son." I laugh.

"Adam didn't tell me that he and Kat had a kid," Randy frowns, wrinkling his brow.

"They didn't. Byron is Glenn's kid, you know, Kane?"

"Your sister and Kane have a baby?"

"God Randy have you been living under a rock?" I laugh, "Back before she got with Adam, before she even got with John for that brief stint of a relationship, Glenn and Kat were together. They were happily married and things just turned sour."

"Wow..." Randy smiles, "and no I haven't been living under a rock. I just don't tend to keep up on backstage stuff. Only reason I even know Adam and Kat are married is because Adam's my best friend and I was at the wedding."

"I remember, you're the one who got wasted and gave that god awful speech about how Kat and Adam were going to be together forever and had to take you home that night," I laugh at the fond memory. "But back on topic, you want me to distract Kat while you drink with Adam and try to get him totally wasted?"

"That about sums it up," Randy nods, laughing.

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

I smile, "So you ready to leave yet?"

Randy grabs his bag and he nods, "Lets get out of here and grab some dinner." So he may have inner issues, but I happen to like them. They just prove he's human.

_**When I hold you in my arms**_

_**I know that it's forever**_

_**I just gotta let you know **_

_**I never wanna let you go**_

_**Because when you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright **_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_


	15. Chapter 15: This

Chapter 15- This

_**Got a baby girl sleepin in my bedroom**_

_**And her momma laughing in my arms**_

_**There's the sound of rain on the rooftop**_

_**And the games about to start**_

Home, my favorite place in the world to be. Especially on nights like this when I don't have to work. Tonight is one of those nights. My daughter Alanna asleep on the couch, the love of my life Nolee sitting in the floor and looking through a book full of wedding dresses, and myself sitting on the couch getting ready to watch the Cardinals game and drinking a beer. I take a long drink of said beer before looking over at Nolee. She looks so serene sitting there, her blonde hair falling onto her bare shoulders and covering the black straps of her nightie. And yet, I can't help thinking about all the things that led me to where I am now: from the friendships, to the enemies, to the relationships.

_**I don't really know how I got here**_

_**But I'm sure glad that I did**_

_**And it's crazy to think that one little thing**_

_**Could've changed all of it**_

_~December 14__th__ 2003: Evolution locker room after the Randy Orton's title match at Armageddon~_

_ "Great job out there tonight Randy!" Dave Batista, one of my closest friends , smiled at me as I made my way back to the Evolution locker room. I had successfully managed to defeat Rob Van Damm for the Intercontinental title._

_ "Yeah, you did good. We're proud of you," Hunter replied, not looking up from the paper he was reading._

_ "You're going to be a good champ one day," Ric smiled, patting me on the shoulder. I saw Hunter put the paper down out of the corner of my eye and he looked at Ric and Dave._

_ "Can I get a moment alone with the new IC champ?" Hunter asked._

_ Ric nodded, "Sure thing champ." He and Dave left the room and I turned to Hunter._

_ "You're not proud of me are you?"_

_ "Why the hell would you ask that? Of course I'm proud of you!" Hunter said, "I just want you to understand one thing."_

_ "And that is?" I asked, crossing my arms cockily over my chest. Back then, even some now, I had a bad attitude problem when it came to authority and my elders. Ric was about the only one that I didn't act out towards and that's because he helped to train me._

_ "I'm still the World Heavyweight champion. I will always have the lead in this team," Hunter replied. I knew how much the title meant to him._

_ "I don't want the lead Hunter," I replied coldly, my gaze not wavering from his._

_ Hunter looks at me, "Good. But one day…one day you'll get the reigns of this company you understand. "_

_ I look at him, "What?"_

_ "I'll have to pass down the perfect heel legacy to someone. Who better to pass that down to than one of my protegies?" Hunter smiled._

_ "Why not Dave?" I asked, looking at him incredously._

_ "You know as well as I do that Dave doesn't have what it takes to stay a heel his whole career, or even as much a time as I have spent as a heel which is half of my career." Hunter smirks, "But enough about the future. We've gotta celebrate this win. Get yourself cleaned up and we'll go to a club. You know Flairs gonna wanna style and profile." _

_~end of flashback~_

I didn't know it then, and I didn't realize it until after I had made an ass out of myself by attacking Hunter and the McMahons, but all he ever tried to do was help me to become a better wrestler and a better person. Sure, Evolution betrayed me. Sure, I got my revenge by messing with the McMahons. But Hunter had always been the one who if I truly, truly needed help I could go to. He was the legend who paved my way for me. Hunter and I are good friends now, he brings the kids and Steph over sometimes for dinner. But perhaps one of the major things I ever got from Hunter was when we were enemies. He helped me meet a woman who ended up being one of the major factors in my life.

_**Maybe it didn't turn out like I planned**_

_**Maybe that's why I'm such such a lucky man**_

_**For every stoplight I didn't make**_

_**Every chance I did or I didn't take**_

___February 21__st__ 2005: a club in New York City~_

_ The feud with my former friends had taken a lot out of me. Dave, Hunter, and Ric loved nothing more than beating the hell out of me these days and I knew it. I knew that I may have been the new face of Raw but I was certainly paying the toll for it. I downed another beer as a young, leggy blonde walked over to me with a smile on her face. "Hey." She looked at me._

_ "Hey," I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. I thought I had seen her somewhere before. I usually didn't forget a face, especially not one as beautiful as hers. But the fact that I was on my fourth beer of the night might have had something to do with it._

_ "You don't remember me do you?" she smiled kindly and ordered a drink._

_ "Um…you look familiar but I can't say that I can put a name to your beautiful face."_

_ "I'm Stacy Kiebler. You saved me from Hunter, Dave, and Ric tonight," she replied looking at me. I suddenly remembered where I had seen her. Earlier tonight, Hunter and my old stablemates had been picking on her and Hunter was going to give her the Pedigree before I showed up to stop him. I had caught her but I had been so focused on revenge that I didn't take a good look at her. Now I wish I had._

_ "Oh," I smiled, "Well it was nothing."_

_ "It was something. You saved me from those jerks and I wanted to thank you properly," Stacy replied. So she leaned forward and kissed me right below the ear near my cheek. I remember turning pretty red at the feeling of a beautiful woman who I hardly knew kissing my cheek. I wasn't a prude but I sure as hell wasn't use to this. It had always been Dave who got the girls while in Evolution._

_ "Um…you didn't have to do that," I replied._

_ "But I did. You saved me tonight," Stacy giggled, putting a hand on my chest. "Why don't you come on up to my hotel room and I can make it up to you?"_

_ I paused, downing the rest of the beer that was in the bottle before looking at her. "Let's go then."_

_~end of flashback~_

That was one of the longest relationships that I had ever had. Stacy seemed to understand everything about me, even the fact of my I.E.D. However, the first time I ever had an I.E.D attack she proceeded to tell me that I was a horrible person, to tell me that she didn't need me. That was the beginning of a long and winding road for me. A road that was filled with women and championships, but none I wanted. There were two that I was sure I wanted though: Samantha and Nolee. Sam and I were married and I spent some of my happiest days with her. My life wasn't all bad. In fact, the day that Alanna was born has to be one of the happiest days of my life.

_**All the nights I went too far**_

_**All the girls that broke my heart**_

_**All the doors that I had to close**_

_**All the things I knew but I didn't know**_

_~July 12__th__ 2007: a hospital lobby in St. Louis Missouri~_

_ One of the most nervewrecking places that I have ever been is in a hospital. I had been in lots of hospitals and for lots of reasons: a concussion and broken bones just being a few of them. But this time, I didn't even have a reason to be nervous. I wasn't the one in the hospital. Samantha was. Just a few hours ago, Samantha had gone into labor and they were currently trying to deliever my son or daughter into the world. I was nervous, worried for both my wife and my baby. I wasn't sure what I would do if I lost either one but I had it playing in my mind a thousand times. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a nurse walked into the lobby and walked over to me. "Mister Randy Orton?" she smiled._

_ "Yes," I looked at her intently._

_ "Your wifes asking for you," she smiled._

_ I about sprinted down the hall to Samantha's room. I had wanted to be there for her in the room when she was giving birth but since I was late getting to the hospital from a live event, I had to deal with it. Samantha was laying there on the bed, looking very tired but at the same time very pleased with herself. "Randy," she smiled as I walked over to her and hugged her._

_ "How…our baby did it…"_

_ The sight of the doctor walking into the room holding a little pink bundle answered my question. Now, I'll be honest. I had hoped for a son. I had hoped for a son that I could take fishing and hunting and teach to play football. But it seemed that now that I knew that I had a daughter, everything was different. I looked at Samantha who nodded in the direction of the doctor, meaning for me to hold my girl. And when I did, the tears in my eyes wouldn't stop coming. She was gorgeous. She had her mothers facial features but those eyes. _

_ It was like looking back in a mirror with those eyes._

_~end of flashback~_

I take a glance over at Alanna who is holding her favorite stuffed teddy bear and sucking on her thumb as she sleeps. She fell asleep watching _Phineas and Ferb_ with Nolee and I because we promised that she could watch it before she went to bed. The game, long forgotten due to my memories is on and I try to focus on it until Reggie Abercrombie, a pitcher for the Houston Astros, steps to the plate. They say he's from Georgia and I see Nolee look up at the screen. Georgia isn't a good memory for us. Especially since what happened while we were broken up.

_**Thank God for all I missed**_

_**Cause it led me here to this**_

_**Like the girl that I loved in high school**_

_**Who said she could do better**_

_~February 15__th__ 2010: hotel room in Marietta, Georgia~_

_ I had heard the sounds of a happy couple next door enjoying a night of "extracurricular activities" and couldn't help but wonder who it was. Recently, Nolee had left me and was currently single on Raw so the thought of anyone else enjoying the carnal pleasures that I use to enjoy with her kind of made me see red. I stormed out of my room and tried to open the door to the room next to me. It was locked but the simple usage of the credit card I kept in my pocket was enough to fix that. I entered the room, the sounds of a familiar giggle mixing with the sounds of pleased appraisal coming from the bed. That's when it hit me. There, lying with one of my protégé's Cody Rhodes on top of her, was Nolee. I say her name as soft as I can, hoping that neither one hears me. It's too late. Cody _

_ Cody rolled off the top of her, balling his hands into fists with the sheet over his lower half. Nolee, who is to his left, has the sheet over her completely so I can only see her face._

_ "How did you get in here?" Cody asked, breaking the silence of the room. _

_ Instead of being upset and angry, a cold smirk crossed my lips and I plopped down in one of the chairs, "Used my credit card to pick the lock. I couldn't sleep due to the fact that somebody was having so much fun in the room next to me. I had to peek my head in and observe."_

_ "It's no right of yours to barge into my hotel room!" Nolee shouted as she stood up the sheet falling away from her body. I remembered her vivacious curves. Obviously she saw that I was looking her over and heard the small noises of approval I was making because she instantly threw on Cody's tank top._

_ "Aw, c'mon Nol, you look much cuter with it off," I tried to charm. In my head, it sounded a lot less creepy then it actually was. _

_ "You have no right to be in here!" she said as she finished dressing._

_ "Really now?" I growled, my anger starting to rise, "And which one of you two is going to stop me? Will it be you, a little girl who can barely manage to defeat Beth Pheonix? Or Cody who can't think for himself, let alone come up with a good enough defensive plan."_

_ Cody got dressed and looked at me. "I'm smarter than you think I am. If I wasn't then I wouldn't know the only reason that you have Legacy. You don't give a damn about what we think, say, or do. You want us at your side because you're afraid that if you don't have us, that you'll have no one to stand by you. You know that men despise you and women fear you. You promise Ted and I the world but you can't give it to us. We get dragged down into the darkness due to your schemes and you get the luxury of knowing you have friends."_

_ Those words hurt me. Truth was I did look at them as lower entities but I did look at them as friends. After all, they were the only friends I had at this point. Everyone else had abandoned me because of my actions. The actions that were controlled by my I.E.D. "You make it sound all bad but if it truly is then why haven't you or Ted quit yet?" I retorted. My anger was rising so I put a good distance between Cody, Nolee, and myself._

_ It was silent again before Nolee said, "Cody…don't even listen to him. He's wrong."_

_ I laughed. God helped me I laughed. "Cody wouldn't listen if I was wrong. If I'm a bad person then Cody would condemn me. He wouldn't think twice about what I said. But he isn't sure Nolee. Somewhere in his heart, he isn't sure of himself, let alone anyone else." I started to approach her and she backed up._

_ "Get away…." She trailed, looking at me like I was a freak. I just wanted to hold her again. _

_ Coldly, I replied, "Shhh…you have a lot to think about too y'know. I mean, after all I did while I was dating you and you feebly let me do it because of my disease. Does a disease really make it okay for me to hurt people? Or did you really not care and you just wanted to be mine? I mean, even after I hurt Stephanie you were in my bed." I lifted her head to look at me by putting my hand underneath my chin. I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted the answer. Why did she ever find me attractive?_

_ "Don't…" _

_ "I hurt you so much and you stayed with me," I continued, "I made you feel so much pain and you rejected it as if I was just a man giving you what you deserved. Did you love the pain?"_

_ She shook her head, just giving me this heartbreaking look as Cody stepped forward. "Get out."_

_ I laughed again, this time more in irony that little Cody had stood up to me before leaving. I went back next door to my room. I sat there for four hours, in the dark coldness of the bathroom, crying so no one would hear me._

_~end of flashback~_

That was one of the worst moment in my life and I still don't know how Nolee can just simply forgive me for everything that I said and did that night. I was an asshole to her and yet here she is, my fiancé going to marry me and start the fairy tale chapter of our lives. I look over at her and she's looking up at me. I know that she's thinking about something.

_**Or the college I wanted to go to **_

_**Til I got that letter**_

_**All the fights and the tears and the heartache**_

_**I thought I'd never get through**_

Nolee looks at me and closes the book, crawling onto the couch and cuddling close. "Watcha thinking about baby?"

"Oh nothing." I laugh.

"You're lying to me," she nods knowingly.

"Just everything that's led me to you," I reply, kissing her forehead.

"Anything bad?" she frowns.

Omitting that last memory, I shake my head, "No. Life, it's been pretty fair to me. After all I got you didn't I?"

_**And the moment I almost gave up**_

_**All led me here to you**_

_**I didn't understand t way back when**_

_**But sitting here right now it all makes perfect sense**_

_**For every stop light I didn't make**_

_**Every chance I did or I didn't take**_

_**All the nights I went too far**_

_**All the girls that broke my heart**_

_**All the doors that I had to close**_

_**All the things I knew but I didn't know**_

_**Thank God for all I missed**_

_**Cause it led me here to this**_

_**How I cried when my momma passed away**_

_**But now I've got an angel**_

_**Looking out for me today**_

_**So nothings a mistake**_

_**For every stoplight I didn't make**_

_**Every chance I did or I didn't take**_

_**All the nights I went too far**_

_**All the girls that broke my heart**_

_**All the doors that I had to close**_

_**All the things I knew but I didn't know**_

_**Thank God for all I missed**_

_**Cause it led me here to this**_

_**Led me here to this**_


End file.
